Rugrats: Growing Up!
by lilnate13
Summary: This is a sequel of Rugrats/All Grown Up! Since All Grown Up! was over with, The Rugrats are not the same anymore and they going through issues and problem. Will The Rugrats be friends again? Plus some your others nickelodeon cartoon and possibly Disney Channel cartoon will also be on the stories also.
1. Chapter 1

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is my first stories about Rugrats FanFiction! I was watching Rugrats since I was three and I still watch it on YouTube! It's been one of my favorite cartoons on nick. I doing something different to my stories about what would have happend if Nick didn't cancelled All Grown Up! In my story Dil, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi will be in high school while Angelica and Susie is in College and There's going to be Drama going with all these Characters struggle situations. Hope you enjoy!**

**Part 1:**

It's the first day of High School and the Rugrats will not be the same anymore. They go there separate ways and won't talk to each other ever since that Tommy and Kimi hook up without telling the others. Chuckie Finster is so angry at his best friend, Tommy for hooking up with his sister without telling him. Chuckie Finster has change since Junior High. He learns that he's nothing but Tommy's sidekick and always let Tommy tells him what to do since they was babies! Chuckie doesn't wear glasses anymore! Instead, He wears Contacts. He's been working out lately and has join the football Team. Chuckie hangs out with Sheen Juarrera Estevezand from Jimmy Neutron Sam Dullard aka The Squid on Rocket Power. The Guys come together and learn that they don't want to be a sidekick anymore and be used all the time.

Walking to their classes, Sheen and Sam asks Chuckie how's his summer.

" It's been great so far! Me and my dad went to St. Louis for the summer." said Chuckie.

" Wow! I wish I can go to St. Louis! My dad is being to lazy." Sheen replied.

" Atleast you both had a dad, my dad is nothing but a deadbeat!" Sam added.

" I'm sorry Sammy!" said Chuckie.

" It's ok! So, have you talk to that Tommy kid yet?" asked Sam.

" _**Hell **_no! I will never forgive Tommy ever since he slept with my sister!" yelled Chuckie.

" Is your sister pregnant?" asked Sheen as Sam shove him in the shoulder. " What? I was just asking!"

" I don't know! If she was I don't give a _**Damn **_her or Tommy!" Chuckie argues.

-RGU-

Driving to Statesville High, Susie Carmichael drove her best friend, Kimmy Finster to school while she heads of to Stanford University. Susie also change over the years she has long brown hair, wears an Ed Hardy short white T-shirt with short diem jeans and sandals with jewelry. She recently dating Gerald Johanssen on Hey Arnold! Gerald is a rapper now and still hangs out with his pal, Arnold. Him and Susie meet at a night club "Reptar Blues".

Not only Susie change the past few years on All Grown Up! But, Kimi Finsiter did also. She has long dark purple curly hair and wears a pink top , a red skirt and red heels to match. Kimi is also recently dating Tommy Pickles. Kimi is feeling guilty for ruin Chuckie and Tommy friendship and now they goes their separate ways. Every time Chuckie looks at her he calls her out her name. Even her dad, Chaz gets on Chuckie he still trick Kimmy wrong and Kimi cries in tears and having morning sickness It's revealed that Kimi is Pregnant with Tommy's child.

" So, did you tell your parents yet?' asked Susie.

Kimi shook her head, " No! I can't! I can't tell my mom and dad. If I do they will hurt Tommy! I'm surprise Chuckie haven't told them yet!"

" Give Chuckie time! He will get over it! Did you tell Tommy?" Susie asked Kimi.

" Not yet! But I will." Kimi replied.

" You better! And Tommy needs to step up. I don't know if you want to keep the baby or not..."

" I don't know! Everything happends to fast1 I'm the one coast Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil not friends anymore!" cried Kimi. " I should have move back to Paris with my dad."

" Don't say that! Kimi your stronger than this! I believe in you! You just have to keep moving forward and move on! Trust me Chuckie, Phil and Lil will forgive you and Tommy. Right now you and Tommy needs to make some decisions whatever to keep the baby or having an abortion." said Susie.

-RGU-

By the lockers at school, Tommy Pickles was looking a picture of Kimi on his cell phone and wonders should he talk to her about their night together. Tommy is a Senior of High School like Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi. He has short dark purple hair and a beard to match. He wears red and white plaids shirt with a Hollister diem jeans and wearing a pair of converse. Tommy is torn of losing his best friend, Chuckie along with Phil and Lil. Now, every time Chuckie see's him, him and his buddy start picking on him. But, luckily Jimmy Neutron and Otto Power got his back. The three of them plays Basketball for the high school.

While Tommy was going through his phone, Otto walks up behind him and scared Tommy to death and started laughing along with Jimmy Neutron.

" Dude! You scared me to death!" said Tommy.

" Sorry dude! What you up to? Going to call your girlfriend?" Otto making jokes.

" Well, at least I do got a girlfriend. Where yours/ I forgot you don't have one! Instead you been skateboarding, Surf and Snow bording!" Tommy replied.

" Hey I can get a girl if I want!"

" Oh yeah! Then I dare you to talk to Phoebe Heyerdahl!" Tommy dare Otto.

" What's a matter Otto? You scared?" Jimmy laughed.

" You can shut up with your big head of yours!" Otto argue.

" Dude! Go talk to her? You having a crush on her since freshmen year!" Tommy cheering him on.

" I know! But..."

" But, what? Come on man! You never been afraid of anything!"

" I know!"

" What's wrong then?" asked Tommy.

" I'm scared ok! I don't know what Phoebe will think of me." cried Otto.

' You never know till you try. Come on bro!" said Tommy.

" Fine! I will. If it don't turns out right I'm kicking your butt!" Otto laughed.

-RGU-

In class, Phil Deville and Harold Berman from Hey Arnold! was paper spiting at his twin sister, Lil Deville and her friends Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax from Jimmy Neutron.

Phil becomes being a bad boy and being in the wrong crowed, his parents and Lil tries to stops him but he never listen and he has drinking problem. Now as for Lil, she becomes one of the popular girls in school. She always calls Cindy and Libby her BFFs, she change since she was on All Grown Up! She dyed her hair blonde and made her long hair curly. Looking like another Sharpay Evans from HSM/Angelica Pickles. She still has a crush on Tommy but, she mad at the point that her ex Best Friend, Kimi slept with the guy that she really like. So, now, Lil and her friends always picks on Kimi and call her a whore.

Lil turns around and argue at her brother, " Phillip! You will stop what you are doing now!"

" Yeah! You and your pet pig over there need to quick being childish!" Libby added.

" Who are you calling a pig!" asked Harold as he was standing up.

" I'm talking to you! Boo-Boo! Don't do me!" Libby got up and face him.

" Girls! There not worth it! They are just jerks!" Cindy replied.

Phil Deville walks up on Cindy and was flirting on her, " Hey babe! Want to go on a date with me?"

" Ew! I wouldn't date you if you was the last person on earth and I'm seeing someone!" said Cindy.

" Please tell me that you are not dating that Neutron kid?" asked Phil.

" Yes I am! I like a guy that is smart and treat a girl a respect. _**Not **_a boy who is stupid and gross and has drinking problem!" Cindy replied.

" Come on Cindy she can't resist me?"

" Actually she can! Now go get a life Phil!" yelled Libby.

" She's right! now leave us the hell alone!" yelled Lil.

" Fine! Harold we don't need to talk them."

" Good!" Lil rolled her eyes.

Cindy laughed. " Your brother, he such a loser!"

" I know! He wasn't always like this. Every since that Tommy slept with that bitch! Me, Phil, Tommy, Chuckie change and go our separate ways!" Lil answered.

" I can't believe that you was friends with that whore!" Libby laughed.

" I know." Then, Lil see's Kimi walks in the classroom with Samantha "Sam" Manson from Danny Phantom. " Speaking of whores. Looks like she showing up school after all. I thought she will exchange school!" Lil laughed.

" OMG! You should totally get her back now after she slept with Tommy? That's sick!" said Cindy.

" Trust me! I'll get her back!" Lil laughed.

To Be Continued...

Part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 2 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter Dil and Angelica Pickles will be in this chapter. Dil Pickles has a love interest of CeCe Proud from The Proud Family and have some advice from his big brother, Tommy. Angelica Pickles is still mean and bossy to her cousins and their friends. But she has change a little bit. Angelica is also a student in Stanford University along with Susie Carmichael. Angelica doesn't hang out with Susie no more since she hangs out with Helga Geraldine Pataki from Hey Arnold! and Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry from the Wild Thornberrys. And recently dating Jake Long from American Dragon:Jake Long. Susie hangs out with her cousin, Penny Proud from The Proud Family and Kim Possible.**

Starting her classes, Angelica Pickles is now 21 and illegal to go drink and go to a clubs. Angelica loves to wear fancy dresses and heels. Angelica has her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Angelica is so in love with Jake Long but, she also likes Chuckie Finster. Her and Chuckie been though a lot over the years and she finally get to see how much she really loves Chuckie. Angelica was in her dorm room getting her books and note books to take to class.

Her friends Helga Pataki and Debbie Thornberry was waiting on her so they can walk to class together. Helga wears a pink dress that's similar she wore when she was on Hey Arnold! Has short blonde hair and white jewerly to go with. and white heels to match. Helga is dating Arnold now since her and Arnold kiss on The Hey Arnold movie when they was saving their town. And Debbie has on an orange looking dress with heels and jewelry to match. Debbie has a crush on T.J. Detweiler on Recess. She watch him practice Basketball with his friends, Vince LeSalle and Gus Griswald. Debbie never told him how she really felt about and never told her friends either.

" Angelica! You ready to go?" asked Helga.

" Yeap! What you guys think about my dress? I design it!" asked Angelica.

" It's great! But we are only just going to class. You look like you going on a date or something." Debbie replied.

" OMG! Please tell me that you are not dressing up for Jake Long? Your crazy!" said Helga.

" I'm crazy in love with him!" laughed Angelica. What about you? Your not dressing up for Arnold?" asked Angelica.

" No! Arnold already knows that I love him." Helga started blushing.

" Only you will say that by dating a football head" said Angelica.

" And he's my football head! So you ready to go? I heard that your Uncle Stu Pickles is the new science Teacher."

" I know! So embarrassed! My parents and my Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi was dancing on a disco dance. It was so boring!" Angelica replied.

" I feel bad for you girlfriend." said Helga.

" It's ok! I'll lived. We better hurry up before we be late to class." As soon Angelica say that, they all hurry up to class.

-RGU-

Walking their way to class, Susie Carmicheal, Penny Proud and Kim Possible was walking to their class on Campus. While they was walking, Penny was bragging about she has three concert tickets for Chris Brown.

" OMG gurl! I can't believe were going to the concert tonight!" Susie screamed.

" Yeah! At least you two get to go I'm grounded for sneaking out the house without telling them." Kim was being so upset.

" What? You didn't your mom or your dad about you saving the world or anything?" asked Penny.

" No! I don't want to freak them out." Kim replied.

Susie walks up to her and give her advice, " Listen girlfriend! Your 21! Your parents wouldn't let you get a dorm room but instead you still have to stay with them and that's wrong! Kimmmy you deserve this! Come to the concert! Your parents will understand later."

" She's right! It's a one opportunity to go to the concert and see's Chris Brown!" Penny added.

Kim laughed along, " Yeah! Your right! I'll go!"

" That's what I like to hear girlfriend! Now, after classes over with... Were going shopping!" yelled Susie as the girls agree and started walking to class.

-RGU-

While Tommy Pickles was talking in the hallway with Otto Power and Jimmy Neutron, Otto spotted Tommy's little brother, Dil Pickles staring at Cece Proud talking to her friends at school.

" uh oh! looks like your brother in love!" Otto laughed.

' Yeah! Dil has a crush on Cece Proud for months! I wonder why he never told her yet?" asked Tommy.

' Maybe because he's shy!" Jimmy laughed.

" Enough! I'll see you guys in class." Tommy told Otto and Jimmy as he walks over to Dil to find out what's going on.

Dil Pickles is still the same on All Grown Up! As Gross and weird as usual. But, he thinks that Cece Proud is his true love.

" Dil? Are you alright?" asked Tommy.

" Yeah! I'm in love! Look at her eyes is shiny light a star night. Her hair smells like Jasmine and her skin is smooth like a newborn baby." Dil was describing her.

" What?" asked Tommy.

" Nothing!" Dil came back to himself.

" Dil are your writing love poems about CeCe?" asked Tommy.

" No!" Dil lie. And see Tommy giving him a look. " Ok? I did it! I wrote a poem about CeCe!" Dil sat on a bench.

" Why didn't you tell her that you like her?"

" I'm afraid Tommy! I'm not like you! I'm not popular! I don't play any sport! or I don't make a good movie! I'm weird! Nobody wants to go out with a guy like me." Dil pouted.

Tommy sat right beside him and giving him some advice, " Your not weird! Well sometimes! But, look there's plenty other girls to date. But... If you think CeCe is the one go for it! You never know till you try."

" Do you really mean that?"

" Of course I do! Dil your my little brother. I will always be there for you when you need me." Tommy replied as the both of them gave each other hugged and show some brotherly love.

" Thanks bro!" said Dil. " Hey you want some Proud Snax?" Dil pull out a bag of Proud Snax.

" That's ok I'll pass. Good Luck." Tommy walks off. While Tommy was gone, Dil spray a pepper mint spray in his mouth and make sure looks ok and walk to talk to CeCe Proud.

" Hey CeCe!" said Dil.

" Hey Dylan! How are you?" asked CeCe.

" Good! How about you?" asked Dil.

" Great! I just made it on the Cheerleading Team!"

" That's great! Listen CeCe I want to ask you something." said Dil.

" Sure! What is it?" asked CeCe.

But, before he get a chance to ask her out... Stewie Griffin shows up with his boys.

" What's up CeCe! Is this Pickles kid bothering you? he asked.

" No! I'm fine! Dil this is my boyfriend, Stewie Griffin!" CeCe introduce to him.

" We already met." said Dil.

" Yeah! Everybody remembers that weird Pickles kid that talks to himself about Ailen!" Stewie laughed as the others was laughing along with him and Dil runs away really quick without telling CeCe bye.

CeCe hits Stewie by the shoulder and ask him why he do that?

" Come on CeCe! Face it! He's weird." said Stewie.

" And you're a jerk!" yelled CeCe as she catch up with Dil and left Stewie as he was getting pissed off.

-RGU-

At class, Lil Deville and her BFFs Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax walks up to Kimi Finster and Samantha "Sam" Manson to start more trouble.

" Kimi! Hi! I wasn't expect to see you here?" said Lil.

" Why not! Lillian! Why would I go to another school and I'm about to finish high school?" asked Kimi.

" Maybe to get away from those crowed to stop talking about you. And you know exactly talking about." Lil replied as she was grinning.

" Lillian. Please don't do this! I don't want people to know." said Kimi as she was getting scared.

" I think it's too late! You should thought about before messing with Tommy! You know how much I love him!" yelled Lil.

" Look! I know! I'm sorry!"

" Your sorry! After you slept with Tommy?" Lil getting louder. Didi Pickles, the English Teacher and also Dil and Tommy's mother walks between Lil and Kimi and wants to know what's going?

" Ladies! What's going on?" asked Didi.

" I'll tell you what's going on Mrs. Pickles! This slut over here slept with Tommy!" yelled Lil and let every know.

" What?" Didi getting confused and Kimi ran out the classroom and cries.

Tommy Pickles was so angry and walks up to Lil and get things straight between them.

" Why did you do that!" yelled Tommy.

" Why not! She's a whore! It's about time that bitch get what she deserves." Lil replied.

" It's none of your damn business what's going on between me and Kimi!" Tommy argues.

" None of this would have happen if you and Kimi didn't slept together!"

Tommy got in her face and told her to stay the hell away from him and Kimi and Phil came out of no where with Herold and start push him away from Lil.

" Get away from my sister! It's not her fault that you was messing with a skank!" yelled Phil.

Tommy was going to attack him but, Otto Rocket and Jimmy Neutron pulls him back and soon Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn came in just in time want Phil and Tommy to come to the office.

To Be Continued...

Part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 3 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter Tommy and Phil has to see Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn in his office. Reggie Power tells CeCe Proud that Dil has a crush on her. Chuckie see's Kimi at home on the porch crying and Kimi and Chuckie are bonding. Angelica and Susie has to be partner on a Science Project and more Nicks characters will be revealed. **

**Part 3:**

Starting classes, Angelica Pickles sat with her boyfriend, Jake Long and just admire of him. She was daydreaming about her and Jake Long is walking on hill together and have picnic. And see him turning into a dragon. She love the way he smiled. Her Uncle Stu got her attention.

" Angelica!" yelled Stu.

" Huh?" Angelica coming back her senses.

" Where you paying any attention?" he asked.

" Of course I was Uncle Stu."

" Then what is the five stage of mitosis and meiosis?" asked Stu.

" I don't know?" said Angelica.

" Pay attention next time!" said Stu. As everyone was started laughing in class.

" So what you daydreaming about?" asked Jake.

" You?" Angelica was blushing. " I'm so glad that we are together!"

" So am I!" Jake replied.

Stu was going over the assignments, " We are going to do a project about mitosis and meiosis. I will assign you with partners.

" Debbie you will work with P.J. Arnold you will work with Helga. Jake you with Penny. Kim you with Ron. And Angelica you with Susie."

"What?" both Angelica and Susie.

" I can't work with her! She never do any work!" said Susie.

" I can't work with Susie! I don't like her!" Angelica replied.

" I don't care who you like! Your parent thinks it's best for you to work with someone smart so you can pull up your GPA. And Susie is the best offer." said Stu.

" So you want me to help Angelica? Oh no! I will not do it no more!" Susie fold her arms.

" If you won't I will take your Perfect Attendance away." said Stu.

" Ok I'll do it." Susie replied.

" Good!" said Stu. " Your Assignments are due Wednesday." As he was done talking to the girls, Susie was letting down the laws.

" Ok. This is how we going to do. You do the design of mitosis/meiosis while I'll do the research got it!" yelled Susie.

" Sure! Anything to get me an A and pull my GPA." Angelica replied.

" Alright! I'll see you at my place." said Susie.

" Fine! see ya Carmichael!" Angelica laughed and walks away.

-RGU-

At Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn's office, Pangborn has a talk with Tommy Pickles and Phil Deville about what's going on in class.

" Ok Pickles and Deville! Tell me what's going on in class?" asked Pangborn.

" Tommy was going off my sister!" yelled Phil.

" And why would you that Pickles?" asked Pangborn.

" Because Lil was started rumors about Kimi!" said Tommy.

" And what exactly was the rumor?"

" Tommy and Kimi had sex!" Phil announce.

" What?" yelled Pangborn.

" Tommy sneak in Kimi's room and they had sex!" Phil replied.

" Is this true Pickles?" asked Pangborn.

Tommy nods his head, " Yes sir! It's true!"

" What were you thinking? Did you use any of protection?" asked Pangborn.

Tommy nod his head, " No sir."

Pangborn shook his head, " Pickles! You mess up big time. Do you know what you are dealing with now?"

" Yes sir! I do!" Tommy replied.

" I don't think you do! You know if you don't wear protection when you have sex, Kimi will eventually get pregnant soon or she is now."

" I know sir!"

" Do you? I'm not saying this as a Principal/Coach. I'm saying this as a man to man talk. You will soon be out of school and be thinking about college _**Not**_be thinking about babies! I won't kick you off the team but, I have to give you and Phil detention and tell your parents about this." said Pangborn.

" Great! Tommy always gets the easy way out!" yelled Phil.

" Deville calm down!" said Pangborn.

" No! I'm sick of Tommy! I hope you happy Pickles! It was a mistake be friends with you all these years!" as Phil storms out the room.

Tommy tries to go after him but, Pangborn stops him. " Leave him alone Pickles! Give him some space, he will come around soon."

" No he's not! It's my fault! I let my friends down. I wish I can go back when we was babies. Do you think they will forgive me soon Mr. Pangborn?" asked Tommy.

" I'm sure they will eventually. But now you need to deal with your girlfriend of yours." Pangborn replied.

-RGU-

At the Finster's home, Chuckie just got off the phone with his girlfriend, Nicole and saw his sister, Kimi crying in tears on the porch. Chuckie walks up to her and tries to comfort her.

" Hey what's wrong? Did that Pickles kid did something to you?" asked Chuckie.

Kimi shook her head, " No! It's Lillian!"

" Lil? What she do to you?" asked Chuckie.

" She and her friends calls me a whore! And let everyone in school know that me and Tommy slept together!"

" What? That can't be Lil."

" It's true Chuckie! Lil mad at me Tommy was with me instead of her. Now she just tells the whole school about it." cried Kimi.

" I'll go talk to her!" yelled Chuckie. But Kimi grabs his arm to stop.

" No Chuckie! I can handle myself." said Kimi.

" Can you? I'm tired of people thinks of you! Your not a whore! I'm sorry what you have to go though. But, I'm not sorry for Tommy!"

Kimi nods her head, " I know! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings!"

" It's ok." Chuckie replied as Kimi lay her head on his shoulder and Chuckie kiss her forehead.

-RGU-

CeCe Proud was running to find Dil Pickles and asks her friends Reggie Power and Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez have they seen Dill Pickles?

Reggie shook his head, " I haven't seen him, have you Twister?"

Twister shook his head, " Nope! But, why are you looking for the little dude CeCe?" asked Twister.

" He's my friend! I have to be there for him. He wants to tell me something till Stewie interrupt us talking." said CeCe.

Reggie gasped. " OMG!"

" What? What I miss." asked CeCe and ask Twister the same thing.

" I don't know anything!" Twister replied.

" Dill was going to tell you that he's in love with you!" Reggie announce.

CeCe Proud was totally shock now, " What? Dill Pickles likes me?"

" Yeah girl! He's been in love with since Junior high." said Reggie.

" How do you know all these things?" asked CeCe.

" Dill told me! Dill is actually a nice guy for you than Stewie."

" Yeah! You need to leave that punk alone!" Twister added.

To Be Continued...

Part 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 4 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Chuckie and his girlfriend, Nicole was going out on a date. Tommy and Kimi has issues with both their parents. Angelica discover that Susie is a single mom. And Phil drinking habits is getting worse!**

**Part 4:**

**On a Friday night, Chuckie Finster took his girlfriend, Nicole on a nice dinner. Chuckie and Nicole been going out almost two months and it's been going so well! Chuckie wears his nice suit and tie and also has his bushy orange hair slick back while Nicole was wearing a plain white dress and jewelry to match. **

While Chuckie and Nicole was waiting on their food, Nicole is admire that Chuckie is taking her out on a romantic dinner.

" This is perfect! How can you afford all of this?" asked Nicole.

" Working two jobs and saving my money so I can take you out something nice for a change." Chuckie replied.

" Awwww! Babe! You don't have to do all this for me."

" I wanted too. Nicole I love you since the day I met you." said Chuckie.

" I love you too. Chuck!" Nicole replied as they share a romantic kiss.

-RGU-

At Susie's place, Angelica Pickles went over Susie's place for a Friday night to spend time with her best bub and apologize what she say in class.

Angelica knocks on the door and told Susie to open up and that she wants to apologize to her about yesterday in class.

Susie Carmichael opens the door and look kind of rough looking like she's stress out. " Angelica? What are you doing here?" asked Susie.

" I want to apologize about yesterday in class. I'm sorry Susie! I don't mean anything like that. Your my true BFFs! You stick up for me when I do something wrong. I'm sorry! I brought cookies if that will help!"

" That's very thoughtful of you, Angelica. But, I have to go."

Before Susie get a chance to get Angelica to leave, a four-year old little biracial boy was walking to Susie with his PJ's and a blanket.

" Mommy are you coming?" said the little boy.

" Mommy? Who's this?" asked Angelica.

Susie told the little boy, Bobby to go back to bed and she will be right there.

The little boy nodded and went to bed.

" Is that your kid?" asked Angelica.

" I thinks it's time for you to go." Susie tries to close the door on her but, Angelica hold on the door.

" Susie! You can tell me anything! We suppose to be best friends! What's going on?"

Susie took a deep breath and start to tell Angelica the truth, " If you want to know fine! That kid is my son! I'm not just a regular mother, I'm a single mother raising him on my own! While his father runs off and not ready to take care of responsibilities!"

" Who's the father?" asked Angelica.

" Harold! Harold Frumpkin!" Susie announces who was her baby daddy.

Angelica was shock! Didn't know that Susie and Harold would hook up. " Harold? You and Harold have a son together?"

" Yes! Can we change the subject! I don't want to hear that baluster name ever again!" yelled Susie.

" He's that bad toward you and your son?" asked Angelica.

" Yes! He put me to hell! He told me that we was going to have a life together but he lie and hook up with Savannah!" cried Susie.

Angelica feels bad about what her friend, Susie has to go though as a single mom, working and going to school.

-RGU-

At the Finster's home, Chaz and Kira was going off at Kimi for having sex with Tommy.

" I can't believe you Kimi Finster! Why the hell would you have sex with Tommy?" yelled Chaz.

" I'm in love with him daddy." Kimi replied.

" That don't mean a damn thing! You know better young lady!"

" Your father is right! I was so shame when Vice-Principal Estes Pangborn has to tell me on the phone that my daughter was having sex with Tommy! This is why Chuckie was keeping a secret of you and Tommy all this time. Do you know how embarrassed this is?" asked Kira.

Kimi nodded her head, " Yes mam! I do."

" I don't think you do! If you did you wouldn't be messing around with Tommy! Do you know you could end up pregnant?" asked Kira.

" Actually I am." Kimi revealed her darkest secrets.

" What?" both Chaz and Kira.

" I said I'm..." before Kimi get a chance to finish, Kira cut her off, " We heard what you said! I just can't believe you! my own daughter!"

Kimi runs to her mother and tries to apologizes. " Momma I'm sorry! I'm truly am!"

" Go in your room! You make me sick!" yelled Kira.

" What?" cried Kimi.

" She say go in your room!" Chaz repeated. " Don't think about calling or e-mail Tommy! You won't see him ever again!"

" But Dad!" yelled Kimi.

" No but Kimi! Go in your room please!" said Chaz.

Kimi fold her arms and look angry at her parents, " Fine! I got three words for the both of you! _**I HATE**_** YOU!**" cried Kimi as she's runs up stairs and slams the door. And leave her parents feeling so guilty.

-RGU-

At the Pickles home, Stu and Didi are going off Tommy as well, Dill tries to defend his brother but, Stu and Didi told Dill to go up stairs.

" Dill go upstairs! Me and your father needs to talk to Tommy alone!" said Didi.

" But..."

" No but mister! Go!" yelled Didi. Tommy told Dill that he's going to be ok.

As soon Dill left, Didi point her finger at Tommy and start yelling at you, " I can't believe you would do something like that!"

" We was in love!" said Tommy.

" I don't care you in love! My point is that you are having sex with Kimi was a big mistake!"

" I know that Mom! You already told me three times!" yelled Tommy as he got up from the couch.

" Then you shouldn't do what you did! Now what if Kimi is pregnant right now huh? You don't got a damn job! You can't support a baby!" yelled Didi.

" I know that mom! Yes it was a big mistake! If Kimi was pregnant I will do the best I can support the baby!" Tommy replied.

" How son? How are you going to support the baby?" asked Stu.

" By getting a job for one thing for sure! I will help raise the baby!"

" Yeah right! Like that's ever going to happen!" laughed Stu.

" You know what! I'm done with this family! If you are not happy for me and Kimi then fine! I'm moving out!" yelled Tommy.

-RGU-

At the Deville's home, Lil went in Phil's room to ask Phil is he doing other drugs. When she walks in, All she smell is weed and alcohol. Lil couldn't help but, spray her perfume in the air.

" Phillip! Where are you!" she yelled.

Lil saw Phil pass out on his head with a bottle of beer and doesn't have a shirt on.

" Phillip!" yelled Lil as she rush up to him to wake him up but he didn't move.

Lil dials 9-1-1 and told them that she needs help. " Hello? I need help! My brother pass out doing drugs!"

They told Lil that they will be over there as soon as possible. suddenly Lil couldn't help but text Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, Angelica and even Kimi? And say S.O.S meet me at the hospital! Phil pass out doing drugs.

To Be Continued...

Part 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 5 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, The Rugrats gang come together and support Lil. Susie bumps into Herold as they argues over their son, Bobby. Kimi tells Tommy that she's pregnant. Chuckie and Angelica finds themselves looking eye to eye each others. Phil condition is getting worse and CeCe Proud found Dill at the movies and tells him how she felt about him.**

**Part 5:**

Tommy and the whole gang ran to Lil and ask her how Phil doing.

"How Phil?" Tommy asks Lil.

" Yeah! Is he going to be ok?" asked Kimi.

Lil shook her head and was crying in tears, " I wish I knew! Phil is in bad shape! It's all my fault. I should have pay attention of him!"

Angelica patted her by the shoulder and was giving her confident, " Don't say that! Phil will feel better in no time! So, who's his doctor?"

" Dr. Harold Frumpkin." Lil announce. Before Angelica gets a chance to speak, Susie Carmichael was angry and was pissed off that Harold is a Doctor at Dr. lipschitz's hospital.

"What! Harold is a doctor!" Susie was having peer pressure.

" Did anybody say my name?" asked Dr. Harold as he notice he saw Susie looking pissed off at him. " Susie! I wasn't expected you to show up here."

" Well, I wasn't expected to see you either. But, look at you now as a doctor."

" Yeah! Well things change now." Dr. Harold smiled.

Susie shook her head and smiled with delight, No it hasn't! You still the jackass as I last seen you!"

Dr. Harold ignore Susie as he tells Lil about Phil's condition, " Lillian I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that Phil has a seizure not long ago and now he's in a coma."

Lil cries more in tears as Angelica and Kimi was holding both of Lil's hands, " What's the good news doctor?" asked Angelica.

" The good news is that we know a way that can treat Phil better." Dr. Harold replied.

" Where is this treatment place at?" asked Kimi.

" It's in Arkansas.I know it's far away from here but, this the only chance that Phil will get better. I'll let Mr. Mrs. Deville know about the treatment and I will ship him off tomorrow." Dr. Harold.

" Thank You, Harold!" said Lil.

" I'll let you guys get back from what you guys are talking about." Dr. Harold replied.

" I'll go with you! We need to talk now!" yelled Susie as she grabs his hand and they walks away from the others.

-RGU-

" What's Susie problem?" asked Chuckie.

" Nothing!" Angelica say it really quick as she was protecting Susie. Angelica and Chuckie looks at each other eye to eye and Angelica was start to blushed and told Lil that she has to go.

" I have to go Lil! My parent wants me to come visits them."

" Ok? Thank You anyway Angelica. said Lil.

' No problem!" Angelica replied. As she turns around, Chuckie stops Angelica and wanted to talk to her.

" Angelica can we talk? I haven't seen you since a year!" said Chuckie.

" I know it's been awhile! But..."

" But what? Why are you ignoring me?" asked Chuckie.

" I don't want to talk about this Chuckie! What we had together was a long time ago! It's over! I got to go!" Angelica replied.

Before Chuckie could speak, Angelica hurries and walks away from Chuckie. Chuckie was heartbroken and still has feelings for Angelica.

Lil steps next to Chuckie and finally talks to him, " Hey! It's ok. Angelica will come around soon!"

" I don't know! I feel like a hypocrite for dating Tommy's cousin and fussing at him for dating my sister. I was not a good friend." said Chuckie.

" It's not your fault! Anybody who should be a hypocrite is Kimi! Something fishy about Kimi."

" You still mad about Tommy and Kimi are together again?" asked Chuckie.

" Of course I am! Kimi always knew that I like Tommy! And she thinks it's new to her that I just told her again! She was dating Phillip! And now she with Tommy!" yelled Lil.

-RGU-

Tommy and Kimi talk alone and discuss about their night togther over the summer.

" Hey! Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier about what's going on between you and Lillian.' said Tommy.

Kimi shook her head and smiled, " It's ok really! Me and Chuckie talk things out and now we are good!'

" That's great! I'm glad that you and Chuckie got alone good.'

" Yeah me too! So did your parents talk to you about us?" asked Kimi.

" Yeah! We sort of have an argument." Tommy replied.

" What? What happend?" asked Kimi.

" Well it started off of me and you slept together and it ended as I told them that I'm moving out!" said Tommy.

" What?" Kimi replied as she was shock that Tommy is moving out of his parent's house. " Are you sure?"

" Of course I'm sure! And you can stay with me if you want to stay away from your parents."

" Maybe! Tommy there's something I want to tell you and I don't know how are you going to react." said Kimi.

" What is it Kimi?" asked Tommy.

" I'm pregnant Tommy!" She announce as Tommy was froze like ice.

-RGU-

While Harold and Susie was talking, Herold is ashamed of Susie coming up him shaming him on his job.

" What the hell you want from me Susie! I give you money what else you want from?" asked Harold.

" How about start being a father to our son! Bobby needs you!" Susie replied.

" I told you I don't want to be apart of Bobby's life!" Harold argues.

" I heard You!" yelled Susie. " You think being a doctor is a hard work? Try being a single mom working two jobs and going to school! I have to beg my parents to help babysits Bobby."

' Look! I'm really sorry!"

" Are you? Because if you was you would have help raise our son in the first place!" yelled Susie.

Before Harold gets a chance to say anything, Susie's boyfriend, Gerald Johanssen walks in their argument to pick up Susie.

" Hey! Am I interrupt something?" asked Gerald.

" No!" Susie replied. " I was just leaving!"

" Can we talk about this later?" asked Harold.

" No! I don't want to see you ever again!" yelled Susie as she walks away from Harold. Gerald keep an eye on Harold and gave him a look if you hurt Susie, I'll hurt you and walk behind Susie.

-RGU-

CeCe Proud spotted Dill Pickles coming out the theaters and start running after him.

" Dill! Dill!" yelled CeCe.

Dill saw CeCe and was surprise to see him, " CeCe? What are you doing..." Before he could finish his sentence, CeCe ran up to him and kiss him as Dill wraps his arms around her and lift her up as it was raining outside. Dill was so happy to finally be with CeCe.

As they broke the kiss, Dill ask her what was that for?

" Because I like you Dylan Dill Pickles! I know you do too!" said CeCe.

" But, how did you..."

" Reggie told me. Dill if you was going to tell me that then I why didn't you tell me that before?"

" I was scared. I didn't know what would you think of me when I tell you that I'm in love with you!" Dill replied.

" You don't have to be afraid anymore! We can finally be together!"

" Whao! What about Stewie?"asked Dill.

' We broke up!" CeCe answered.

" Why?"

" It's not important anymore! Right now I want to be with you Dill."

Dill smile and gently kiss CeCe as they was in the rain kissing as everyone was happy and taking pictures of them.

To Be Continued...

Part 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 6 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, The Deville's family has to make arrangement for Phil to had off to Arkansas. Gerold asks Susie what's happend that night with her and Harold. Angelica goes off on Harold and tells him to step up and be a father. Lil went over Chuckie's house to talk to Chuckie as they had their one night stand. Plus, Phil is having flashback while he's in a coma.**

**Part 6:**

AtDr. lipschitz's hospital, The Deville's was making arrangement for Phil to ship off today. Their mother, Betty Deville is so depress about her son, Phil. She and her husband, Howard has to pay for Phil's shipping out of Arkansas for his Treatment. Lil Deville was by her mom's side to support her. Lil lost everything. She lost Tommy over Kimi and now she w lose her twin. Dr. Harold Frumpkin was going over about Phil shipping off to Arkansas.

" Mr. and Mrs. Deville I know it's difficult about making arrangement of Phil but..."

" We know Harold! If this treatment will our Phillip gets better than I would do whatever I can to make arrangement for my son!" said Betty.

Dr. Harold nods his head, " I understand Mrs. Deville." Then he looks at Lil feeling so sad now, " Lillian? Are you ok?"

Lil wipe the tears off her eye and nods her head, " I'm fine! Anything to make Phillip feels better!"

Then one of nurse told Dr. Harold that he's has a visitor waiting for him.

" Thank You Nurse Trudy Proud! I'll be right over there. Listen I'll be back with some guys to ship Phil off." said Dr. Harold.

" Thank You Dr. Harold!" cried Betty. Howard holds on to Betty as they was looking at Phil in a coma.

" It's all my fault! I should have pay more attention to Phil." cried Betty.

' Honey! It's not your fault, we did our best to stop Phil doing drugs." Howard replied.

" But, It feels like I fail for being a mom."

" Don't say that mom! You are the best mother that anybody could ask for! What Phillip did was not your fault! You need to forgive yourself. Trust me, Phil will get better soon!" Lil replied.

-RGU-

Dr. Harold saw Angelica Pickles sitting down waiting for him. Angelica was wearing a red top with blue diem jeans and black heels and was holding her red bag.

" Angelica Pickles! It's good to see you again!" said Dr. Harold.

" Same to you." Angelica replied.

" So, what you came here to tell me?" he asked.

" It's about Susie." Angelica answered.

Dr. Harold was getting annoyed to her that name, " Oh man! You too!"

" I know it's something you don't want to her..."

" Then why are bringing her name up?" asked Dr. Harold.

" Susie needs your help, Harold! She working two jobs, going to school and raise your son!" cried Angelica.

" Listen I feel her pain but, I told her to get abortion!" Dr. Harold walk away.

Angelica grabs his arm and made him look at her, " You Listen! Bobby is here now! It's your job to be there for him!"

" I can't do that!"

" Why not? He's your son! Do you want another man to take your place and be a father to your son?" asked Angelica.

" Of course not!" said Dr. Harold.

" Then what's the problem!" yelled Angelica.

" I'm scared Ok!" Dr. Harold revealed his secrets. " I'm scared of being a father! I mean what if my son don't like me or what if I'm not cut off to the job!"

" Harold if this what you afraid of then why didn't you tell Susie?" asked Angelica.

' I'm just afraid to tell her! I still love Susie don't get me wrong and I hate that we have to end our relationship because I'm too scared of being a dad."

" You need to tell her Harold!"

" I can't! She told me that she will never wants to see me again!" cried Harold.

" Then fight back! Fight back for her! Deep down Susie loves you too! She just wish that you would change."

" I am thanks to you! Angelica you been a really good friend!" smiled Dr. Harold.

" No problem! Go call her!" Angelica replied.

Dr. Harold smiled as he went to call Susie.

-RGU-

At Susie's place, Gerald Johanssen made breakfast for Susie and her son, Bobby.

" Gerald you don't have to make breakfast for us." said Susie.

" I knew you had a hard time dealing with your baby daddy last night and I just trying to make you feel better." Gerold replied.

Susie gently and kisses Gerald. " Thank You babe!"

" Anytime! So, Bobby did you enjoy your breakfast?"

" Yes sir! I'm full!" said Bobby.

" Bobby can you go in your room while I talk to Mr. Gerald." asked Susie.

Bobby nods his head, " Sure mom!' As he walks in his room.

" What did the baluster say to you last night?" yelled Gerald.

" It doesn't concern you Gerald!" Susie replied as she was washing dishes.

" It does to me! Please tell me what Harold say to you so I can deal with it!" yelled Gerald.

" Nothing happened Ok!" yelled Susie. " We was talking about our son, Bobby. Let's make things clear. Even I'm socializing with my ex is non of your business! Excuse while I check on Bobby."

While Susie went to check up on Bobby, Susie's phone started to ring and it was Harold.

Gerald answers the phone and spoke to Harold, " Hello Harold what are doing calling Susie?"

" What are you doing answer her phone call?" Harold replied.

" I'm her boyfriend! Now what do you want from Susie?" asked Gerald.

" I just to talk to her about Bobby."

" Sorry homie! Susie don't want to talk to you right now. Have a nice day!" Gerald hung up on him.

-RGU-

Late at night, Lillian Deville went over Chuckie house to talk to him.

" Lil? What are you doing here..." Before Chuckie could finish his sentence, Lil ran to him and kiss him as they was making out. They both been rejected by something they love. Chuckie took of his shirt as Lil took of hers and show her pink bra. Chuckie was kissing her by the neck as Lil pull down her skirt and show her pink panties. Chuckie lift her up as Lil wraps her legs around his waist as they made it to the bed kissing romantically.

-RGU-

Phil POV

Before I was in a coma and having problem drinking, I was on the Basketball team before Tommy started playing and I was also dating Kimi Finster before Tommy did. Me and Kimi been going out almost three years. I love the way she smile, she always made my day. And we also slept together a few times. I'm just shock that Kimi is having Tommy's kid instead of mines. That's my main reason I hated Tommy when he mess with my girlfriend.

Me and Tommy use to be the bestiest friends along with Chuckie, Lil, Kimi and Susie. But, now ever since last summer when Tommy and Kimi had sex everything change. I know I had the problem with Drinking but, I was so upset! I lost my girlfriend and my position in basketball because of Tomas Tommy Pickles! I will never forgive him.

I feel my mom,my dad and my sister pain. I really hated I have to do this to them like this. I wish I can make it up to them, especially Lillian. Lil has always have my back whenever I was down. She knows everything what I've gone through right now. Especially about me and Kimi break up! That's why Lil treated Kimi now, because what she did to me and suppose to be Lil BFF's but she mess with the guy that Lil has a crush on? That's why she's nothing but a whore!

I knew that Chuckie and Angelica use to date, It makes me sad that they have to break up in order for Angelica goes to Stamford University and Chuckie be captain on the Football. They still has feeling for each other. But, I know one of these days they would get back together.

And For Susie, Susie did her best to raise and support her son, Bobby. But, she needs to know that Harold still loves her along with their son. But, Gerald is nothing but trouble and will do whatever he can to have them apart. Soon, Susie will find out that Harold is the one for her.

I'll be back Rugrats/All Grown Up! FanFiction Fans! Phil Deville will be back!

To Be Continued...

Part 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 7 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Stewie Griffin hate that fact that CeCe Proud and Dill Pickles are together. Tommy went to the ultrasound for Kimi and discovers something shocking. Chuckie and Lil wakes up in bed and realizes they was in bed together. Helga, Debbie, Penny and Kim wants to know why Angelica and Susie are bonding.**

**Part 7:**

At Reptar High, Dil and CeCe has now started dating. Dill has also change his look since he started dating CeCe. And all the girls wish they could have Dill Pickles. But, there is only one girl that Dill rather be with and that's CeCe Proud. Dill walk CeCe to class and as she gave him a kiss.

" Thank You to walk me to class, Dylan!" said CeCe.

" Anytime!"

" So! How youe brother holding out?"

" He's doing fine! He's sort of stress out of our parents and move to his new place..."

' What about Kimi?" asked CeCe.

" Him and Kimi are doing great! The both of them went to see an ultrasound and see if it's a boy or a girl." Dill replied.

" You must be really proud of being an Uncle." CeCe smiled.

" I'm kinda am! I'm just really happy for my brother, he deserve to have someone special like Kimi."

" And you should too!" CeCe replied as she was about to kiss him again but, Tommy and Dill's mother, Didi interupt them.

" Dylan "Dill" Pickles!" yelled Didi. " Get your butt to class."

" We will talk later!" said CeCe as she kiss Dill on the cheek and walks away as Dill was holding his cheek and was totally in love.

-RGU-

Stewie Griffin and Bart Simpson watch Dill Pickles and CeCe Proud says their good-bye to each other and walks away. Stewie is so pissed of seeing Dill Pickles with his girl.

" Dang! That Pickles kid change his swag!" said Bart.

" Oh shut the hell up Bart! There's no way that Pickles kid mess with my girlfriend!" yelled Stewie.

" You mean ex?" Bart corrected.

" Can you shut the hell up looking like Spongebob!" Stewie argues.

" Hey! Thanks not nice!"

" Shut up! We need to get those two breaking up!"

" How! CeCe don't even want to talk to you." Bart replied.

" She isn't going to hear it from me! She will hear it someone close to her."

" Who?" asked Bart.

' You'll see!" Stewie laughed.

-RGU-

At the Finster home, Chuckie Finster and Lil Deville was knock out in Chuckie's bed as they was naked. When the alarm went off, They both got up and see each other without no clothes on.

Lil gasped. " OMG! Did we did what I think we did?" asked Lil as she was cover herself with blankets and move her blonde hair around.

" Yeap! I think we did!" laughed Chuckie as he was showing his muscular abs and staring at Lil.

" OMG! I can't believe we just did that! Did you even use protection?" asked Lil.

" Ummm..." Chuckie was trying to inore the conversation.

" Chuckie! This is not a joke! Did you or not!" yelled Lil.

" No I haven't. Sorry!" Chuckie was feeling so guilty.

" I can't believe you Charles Finster! How can you be so stupid!" Lil argues.

" Hey! We both wasn't thinking! We was just caught up in the moment.' Chuckie tries to calm her down.

" Chuckie we can't do this ever again!" Lil tries to make a point.

" You was the one coming over my house and started kissing me!" Chuckie argues.

" Let's just get ready for school! What time is it?" asked Lil.

Chuckie check the time on his Iphone. " Oh shit! It's 8:25!"

" What? 1st period already started!" Lil yelled as she was getting dress.

" I'll drive you." Chuckie replied as he was putting on his clothes on.

" Chuckie you don't have to..." Before Lil can finish a sentence, Chuckie interrupt her, " I know! I'm just making it up to you. I'm sorry how Tommy treated you. You deserve someone better."

' You mean like you?" Lil laughed.

" Well maybe! Whenever you want to accept the fact you want to be with me." Chuckie was flirting with Lil. As Lil was started blushing.

" Come on! We have to get to class." Lil replied as she grabs his arm and headed out the door.

-RGU-

In World History class in Stanford University, Helga, Debbie, Penny and Kim see Angelica and Susie bonding and sharing secrets and they don't like it.

" OK? What the hell is going on?" asked Debbie.

" Yeah! At first Angelica says she hated Susie and now she hanging out with her? What the hell is that about?" yelled Helga.

" I don't know! Angelica drug her! Since she is a evil bitch!" yelled Penny.

" Angelica? Your cousin, Susie is the problem! She always takes control over Angelica! That Hood trick needs to go!" Helga yelled back.

" Hold up! Don't call my cousin a hood trick! You unibrow ho!" Penny yelled back.

Kim Possibe stops the arguement between the girls, " You guys stop it! We need to focus on Angelica and Susie and see what they up too!"

-RGU-

Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael was start bonding as sisters. Susie is really glad that she has a friend like Angelica that always had her back. These girls been though alot since they was three!

" Thanks for being my partner, Angelica!" said Susie.

" Anytime! So, have you talk to Harold yesterday?" asked Angelica.

" No! He never called. Why you worried about him? You like him?" asked Susie as she was getting angry.

" Harold? Ew! Hell no! I will never had a crush on Harold!" Angelica was feeling gross out.

" Then why you mention Harold?" asked Susie.

" I went to the hospital to talk to Harold about him being a father to Bobby." Angelica confess.

" Why you went over there Angelica? He's not going to change!"

" You don't know that!" said Angelica.

" Then give me a reason why I should believe him?" asked Susie.

" Because you love him!" Angelica replied as Susie was trying to ignore. " And trust me Susie he loves you too!"

" How do know all these things?"

" Because he told me! He said he never want to break up with you and he was just scared of being a father. He never hated his son! And say he still in love with you and he wants to be there for Bobby."

" If he wanted be there for Bobby then why he didn't want to step up and be a man?" yelled Susie.

" Susie! Harold has been gone though a lot just like you! The both of needs to settle this right now! And see what's bothering you and try to fix it. Trust me, Harold is the one for you, he's a great guy. Just give him a chance to explain to you!"

-RGU-

At Dr. Lipshiz Hospital, Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster went to see ultrasound of their baby. Tommy is just happy to be there for Kimi while she caring his child. And Kimi was so grateful for being with Tommy while she was caring his child. Nurse Trudy put the gel on Kimi's stomach and was finding to see the baby heart beat. When she saw the heart beat she gasped.

" Oh my!" said Nurse Trudy.

" What? What is it Nurse Trudy?" asked Tommy as he was holding the grip of Kimi's hand.

" Is something wrong with my baby?" Kimi was getting nervous.

" No! But... It looks like you two are having twins!" Nurse Trudy answered.

" What?" Tommy was shocked and can feel his heart beep rising.

" It's a boy and a girl! Congrats!" Nurse Tudy smiled.

" Were having twins!" Tommy was getting happy as he kissed Kimi.

" I can't believe this is really happening!" said Kimi.

" Me either! But I still love you and our babies!" Tommy replied as they had a passion romantic kiss.

To Be Continued...

Part 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 8 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Sheen and Sam wonders what's going on with Chuckie lately and why is he hanging around with Lil. Twister is started have a crush on Susie's little sister, Cree Summer Carmichael. Chuckie and Lil actually started to like each others. Arnold and Gerald interrupt Angelica and Susie conversation. Susie's big brother, Buster Carmichael have a talk with Harold about being a man and wants him to be with Susie.**

**Part 8:**

During School, Sheen and Sam was going to 2nd period as they was talking about UltraLord movie.

" Did you heard about the new UltraLord movie coming out next month?" asked Sheen.

" Yeap! I can't wait to see that movie comes out!" Sam replied.

" Me too! Maybe the all three of us, you, me and Chuckie can go see it on theater!"

" Speaking of Chuckie, where is he?" asked Sam.

" I don't know! He suppose to be here by now." Sheen replied. " Where could he possibly be?"

Sheen and Sam look around and saw Chuckie holding Lil's books and walking her to class and they was shock to see those two together.

" Whao! Is that Finster walking Lil Deville to class?" asked Sheen.

" Yeap! But, what Chuckie doing hanging around with the most drama queen?" asked Sam.

" I don't know but, Lil Deville is totally hot!" Sheen was staring and a maze of Lil.

Sam slaps Sheen in the face to focus, " Focus man! I want to know why Lil would hang around Finster?"

-RGU-

Chuckie Finster walks Lillian Deville to class while he was holding her books. They were discussing about last night.

" Chuckie you really don't have to take my books to class really." said Lil.

" It's no problem! Anything to help you out." Chuckie laughed.

" Awww! That's sweet!" Lil was blushing.

" So Phil been ship off to Arkansas for his treatment?" asked Chuckie.

" Yeah! I sort of miss him though. Me and Phil has always have this connection that no one can't understand our feelings and fears." Lil replied.

" I know how much you miss Phillip but things will get better! Phil will want you to be happy and follows your dream. You say you want to be an Artist ever since we was Junior high. Then it's your chance to go to Art Institute to be an Artist! I know you can do it, you just have to believe!" said Chuckie.

Lil nods her head and looks up at Chuckie, " I know! Thank You Chuckie! You're the only person other than my brother to understand what am going through right now."

" Anytime! Lil there something I want to tell you."

" What is it Chuckie?" asked Lil.

" Do you regrets me and you have sex together last night?" asked Chuckie.

Lil shook her head, ' No! Not at all! Actually I'm pretty glad we did have sex together. I want you Charles Finster!" As Chuckie walks up to her and kiss her gently.

Lil's friends, Cindy and Libby was shock to see Lil be with Chuckie, " Oh my god! Look what we got here?" asked Cindy.

" We got our selves some Starr Crossed Lovers!" Libby replied as she was laughing.

-RGU-

Otto Power see his best friend, Twister Rodriguez staring at a light skin African-American that has long black hair. Wearing an orange sleeves top with black and green mini skirt and has a pair of pink heels. The girl was talking to Reggie Power and CeCe Proud as they laughing something funny.

" Twist!" yelled Otto but Twister didn't hear him. " Twister!"

Twister came back reality and look at Otto, " What? What's up!"

" Who are you staring at Dude!" asked Otto.

" That girl over there." Twister pointed out.

" Cree Carmichael? Susie's sister? You like her?" asked Otto.

" Yeah! She's a hottie!" Twister was drooling.

" Snap out of it Twist! If you like her why you just ask her out?"

" What if she doesn't like me bro?" asked Twister.

" Oh boy! You sounded like Tommy's little brother, Dill Pickles! See what Spongebob do to you!" said Otto.

" Hey I like Spongebob! " yelled Twister.

" Do Spongebob teach you how to get girls? last time I check he only been acting like Girl and likes Patrick! Bro! If you like Cree then tell her how you feel." Otto replied.

" I don't know bro!"

Dill Pickles walks in the conversation between Otto and Twister, " Hey guys! What's up!"

" Twist here is afraid to ask out Cree Carmichael." Otto replied.

" You like Cree?" asked Dill.

" Yeah! Who don't like Cree! She's beautiful and amazing! I just don't have the guts to talk to her." Twister feeling so sad.

Dill Pickles sat down besides Twister confident. " Listen bro! I'm going to tell you like Tommy tells me when I started liking CeCe. If you thinks she the one then go for it. You never know till you try."

" Yeah! Your right! Thanks Dill!" said Twister.

" No Problem!" Dill replied.

Twister got up and fix his hair, " You two excuse me! I'm going in!" As Twister was walking very smooth.

Dill Pickles asks Otto Power about Twister.

" Do you think he has a shot with Cree?"

" Man I don't have a clue!" Otto replied.

-RGU-

Twister Rodriguez walking between Reggie Power and Cree Carmichael as he was getting his game on.

" Sup ladies!" said Twister.

" Hey Twist! This is my friend, Cree Carmichael! She went to boarding school in London." Reggie replied.

" Nice to meet you Twister!" said Cree as she hold out her hand.

" Please! Just call me Maurice!" Twister replied as he kiss her hand. And made Cree blushed.

" Ok? Twist! Should you get to class?" asked CeCe.

" Hold on this only take a minute. Cree! can we hang out sometimes! I really like you! Want to go to the movies with me?" asked Twister.

Cree nodded her head. " Ok! Sure! I will like to go to the movies with you Maurice!"

" Cool! I'll pick you up at 8!" Twister smiled.

" Ok! See you later Maurice!" As she walks away with Reggie and CeCe. After they was gone, Twister started dancing and say he's going on a date with Cree Carmichael.

-RGU-

Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael still discussing about Harold. Susie kinda feels guilty and thinking that she should give Harold a chance.

" Harold still wants to be with me?" asked Susie.

Angelica nods her head, " Of course he do! Susie you need to give Harold another chance at least let him explain why he avoid you and Bobby."

" I don't know! What if Gerald finds out! He hates me talking to Harold!" cried Susie.

" Who cares what's he thinks! He needs to go see's a barbara anyway!" Angelica replied.

" excuse me!" says a voice. Angelica and Susie turns around and see's Gerald and Arnold staring at them.

" Babe! You came to walk me to class!" Susie hugs Gerald.

" Yeah! I was wonder was you ready to go! But, I see Angelica here tries to check someone." Gerald.

" Hell it's the truth! Nobody an't lying to your ugly ass!" Angelica sip on a can of sprite.

" Angelica!" yelled Susie.

" That's ok! I can handle it! At least I don't sit at home eating a bx of cookie waiting for someone to walk on that door to see you. If you can't back your shit up, don't say nothing at all." Gerald laughed.

" Were gonna go! Angelica, I see you at your parents' house." Susie told Angelica.

" Sure! Have a good time!" said Angelica as she don't look to happy about Gerald.

As they was gone, Arnold asks Angelica what's her problem?

" Nothing! I don't have a problem! I just hate the fact that Susie is dating Gerald!" Angelica replied.

" What's wrong with Gerald? I thought you was happy that she was dating him?" asked Arnold.

' I was at first! But now I feel like Gerald is a threat to her! I know Gereld is your friend and all. I'm just worried about Susie, Arnold! Susie is my best friend! I don't want her to get hurt again." Angelica replied.

Arnold shook his head in agreement, I understand! If you think that Gerald is a bad influence of Susie then I believe you!"

" Thanks Arnold! But, my question is how are we suppose to find out what's Gerald is hiding from Susie?" asked Angelica.

" I guess we will find out together." Arnold smiled.

-RGU-

Dr. Lipshiz Hospital, It been crazy! A lot of patients keeps coming back and forward and Dr. Harold been really busy. One of the nurse told Harold that he has a visitor and Harold was getting excited if it might be Susie. When Harold made it to the waiting room, he saw Susie's older brother, Buster Carmichael. Buster has on a heat jersey and black shorts with a pair of Air Jordan. Buster don't look too happy at Harold and Harold knows it in his eyes.

" Oh boy!" Harold say to himself. " Buster! Man I haven't seen you in a long time!"

" Oh shut up Harold!" yelled Buster.

' I take that your mad at me?" asked Harold.

" Your not as bright that Susie told me.?" asked Buster.

" What do you want from me?" asked Harold.

" I need you to step up and be a father to your son! And there for my sister!"

" Wait? You want me to be with Susie? I thought you and your whole family mad at me?" asked Harold.

" We was at first! But, when Angelica..." Harold cut him off when Buster says Angelica's name.

" Hold up! Angelica? Angelica told you this?" asked Harold.

Buster nods his head, " Yes! She told us what you was going though and was struggle your self of being a father. I understand! It's hard to be a parent but you have to do what got to do! Susie needs you right now! It's up to you if you want a life with Susie by raising your son. You still have time! What are you going to do about it!" yelled Buster.

Harold realizes he was being an ass toward Susie but he never want to hurt her. He stills what's to be with Susie more than anything and will like to raise his son. Harold knows what to do! And make things right!

To Be Continued...

Part 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 9 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, The Carmichael's family has a family dinner and someone comes unexpected. Kimi planned a double date with Tommy, Chuckie and Lil and things doesn't go as planned. A new red hot chick in town ready to start more drama. And Lil pass by drinking at the night club.**

**Part 9:**

On a Tuesday night, The Carmichael's was having a family dinner. Lucy and Randy Carmichael invites their children, Alisa, Edwin, Buster, Susie, Cree and their twins daughter, Brianna and Nicole. Along with their dates. Lucy was cooking soul food as Randy has some BBQ going on. Alisa Carmicheal-Mason brought her husband Edward Mason to a family dinner. Edward is a fourty years old African-American along with Alisa. Edward has a job in Business manager while Alisa is a fashion designer. Edwin Carmichael invites his girlfriend, Blossom on Power Puff Girls, Blossom is a woman now! Having a child with Edwin. Buster Carmichael brought his wife, Dora from Dora the Explorer. Cree brought Twister as her date. Brianna(Brie) and Nicole(Nikki) Carmichael brought their dates, WWE Superstars, John Cena and Daniel Susie Carmichael invites her son, Bobby and Gerald to the family dinner.

No one don't trust Gerald in one bit. Susie's father, Randy thinks that Gerald is using her and if he finds out it's true, he going to beat that boy up.

" Gerald! Good to see you again?" Randy lie.

" Good to see you too, Mr. C!" Gerald replied as Randy knows that Gerald is just lying to him.

" That's good! How about come hang out outside with the rest of the boys?" asked Randy.

" Go on babe! I'll be here with my mom and my sisters." Susie tells him as she kissed him. and Susie's father was feeling gross out about it.

" Alright sweetheart!" smiled Gerald as he walks with Susie's father, Randy Carmichael.

Susie walks in the kitchen and see her mom, Lucy and her sister, Alisa, Dora, Brie, Nikki and Cree cooking. They was so happy to see her.

" Susie! I'm so happy to see you!" Alisa hugs Susie.

" I'm happy to see you too! How's Washington?" asked Susie.

" It's good! And Edward got promoted to be one of Democratic Rep. for Obama!" Alisa cheered.

Susie was shocked and gasped. " OMG! Congrats! I know Edward is so happy!"

" Yeah! I'm just glad we can meet the president in person!" Alisa was jumping up and down.

Then, Susie saw her twins sister, Brie and Nikki looking at her like Susie an't shit.

" Are you guys mad at me?" asked Susie.

" Hell yeah we are! Why did you invites Gerald over here?" asked Nikki.

" Yeah! Nobody didn't tell you to bring him here?" Brie replied as she was bitchy about it.

" Same way you two brought these no good mother fuckers!" yelled Susie.

" John Cena is WWE Superstars and also the WWE Campion! And he also makes movies." said Brie.

" And my boyfriend, Daniel Bryant is also the WWE Superstar! Your boyfriend of yours is not shit!" yelled Nikki.

" Garold is a good man! He takes care of Bobby when mom and dad not around. And he's also makes me happy."

" Are you sure you not lying? Last time when you was ever happy is when you was with Harold. You need to get back together with Harold." said Nikki.

" Yeah seriously sis! You and Harold meant for each other!" Brie replied.

" Ok? How about you two shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Susie was getting smart at them.

" Susie Carmichael!" yelled Lucy.

" What? I'm tired of these brats in my business!" said Susie.

" Your sisters are just trying to help you."

" By what? Telling me what to do! Listen mom they are WWE Divas and dating WWE Superstars and also has their own reality TV show, Total Divas. You know what that's totally fix for you guys! Because you two are such a Diva!" yelled Susie as she was walking out. When she's opens the door, she saw Harold wearing a tux and holding red roses.

" Harold?" said Susie.

" Hey Susie." smiled Harold.

" Harold what are you doing here?" asked Susie.

" I want to apologized to you how I treated you and Bobby."

" Now? This is a family dinner!" Susie tries to whispered.

' I know! I was invited!" said Harold.

" Who invited you?" asked Susie.

" Your parents invited me." Harold answered.

" What!" Susie got really angry.

-RGU-

Tommy and Kimi went on a double date with Chuckie and Lil. Even Chuckie hated Tommy and Lil hated Kimi, Kimi thinks it would be a great idea for everyone start over again and be friends. But it's not working well.

" So, Chuckie how's football?" asked Tommy.

" It's great! Were playing Dimesdale this friday." said Chuckie.

" Yeah! Me and my girls have practice our cheer routine." Lil added.

" That's great for the both of you!" smiled Tommy.

" Yeah! Never would of thought that you two will hook up!" Kimi commented.

" Like how you and Tommy hook up." Lil replied back to her. " Excuse me! I'm going to get a drink." As soon Kimi walks off, Chuckie gave Kimi the look why she try to start an arguement.

-RGU-

Lil walks over the bartender and saw a red hair chick working there. She looks like she not trusted but, Lil don't care. She just want to drink.

" Hello? I'm Eva Marie!" said the girl as she shakes her hand.

" Hello Eva, do you still have some of that White Thunder?" asked Lil.

" Sure!" Eva Marie smiled so evil as she was pour in Lil's cup. " Here you go!"

" Thank You!" said Lil as she was drinking. suddenly she got a little dizzy.

" What you do to me?" asked Lil.

" Sorry doll face. I'm here to help a friend out. Payback is a bitch!" Eva Marie laughed so evil.

Lil got up but as soon she did that, she fell and pass out and Tommy and Chuckie went to check up on her.

" Lillian? Lil are you alright? Lil speak to me!" said Chuckie but, Lil didn't respond and she was overdose. " She's not waking up Tommy! What we do?"

" We need to take her to the hospital fast!" said Tommy.

' You guys take her, I'll go home." said Kimi.

" Are you going to be alright driving alone?" asked Tommy.

Kimi nods her head, " Yes! I'll be fine! Go! Lillian needs help." Kimi rush them off.

" I'll be back!" Tommy replied as he walks off. Once they was gone, Kimi walks over to Eva Marie and asks her did she mention her to Lil?

Eva Marie shook her head, " No! I didn't! Your secret is safe with me."

" Thank You! Have you heard from Gerald?" asked Kimi.

" He said he was going to a family dinner with Susie." Eva Marie replied.

" Alright! Long as he keep Susie away from Harold we will be fine." Kimi smiled as she drink a sip of water.

" What are you going to do if Tommy finds out that he's not the father of your baby and Phil is the one all alone?" asked Eva Marie.

" He's not gonna to know. Long as Gerald help me by knock out Phil the night that Lil finds him and thinking he was OD. Thanks for change Phil lab result!" said Kimi.

" No problem baby girl!" Eva Marie laughed.

To Be Continued...

Part 10.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 10 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Tommy and Chuckie rush Lil to the hospital, Gerald didn't like the idea when Harold is invited to the family dinner. Angelica has a connection with Arnold. Susie and Harold rush Bobby to the hospital for a seizure. Two more people is part of Kimi's plan.**

**Part 10:**

Finally at Dr. Lipiz Hospital, Chuckie Finster and Tommy Pickles made it to the hospital in time for Lil be worse! Chuckie has Lil in his arms as he screams for help.

_**" HELP! WE NEED HELP!"** _yelled Chuckie.

A blonde nurse went toward Chuckie and Tommy while Chuckie was holding Lil pass out.

" What happened?" asked the nurse.

" She pass out! We can't get her to wake up!" yelled Chuckie.

" Can you help us!" yelled Tommy.

The nurse nod her head, " of course! We will take her. Follow me!"

Chuckie and Tommy follow the nurse as Lil was still pass out.

-RGU-

Angelica Pickles and Arnold was searching for clues at Gerald's apartment, before they have to do that they have to find a way to get it open.

" Great! Now how are we suppose to get this thing open?" asked Angelica.

" I always has a plan, step the side and the genius handle." Arnold replied as he slide the card to the door and got it open.

" Wow! Your very smart Football head! I mean Arnold." Angelica was blushing and tries to hide it. But Arnold knows that Angelica likes him.

" Let' hurried up and get out before Gerald shows up."

Angelica nods her head and went behind Arnold.

-RGU-

Susie Carmichael was just angry when she finds out that her parents invited Harald without telling her. Before Susie and Harold could talk, Her father, Randy, her brothers and brothers in-laws and Gerald made it to the living room.

" Harold! What are you doing here?" asked Gerald.

" He's here for the family dinner. Harold! I'm really glad you made it here in time." said Randy.

" Thank You for invited me! Mr. Carmichael." Harold replied.

" Wait? You invited him? Susie what's going on?" asked Gerald.

Susie was looking more angry at her parents for invited Harold and knows that her parents is trying to get her and Harold back together.

" Nothing! Were just leaving!' yelled Susie.

" Honey! Please don't be mad at us. We want what's best for you." cried Lucy.

" No, I'm not good enough for your daughter?" Gerald argues but, Randy got up his face and tells him to leave now.

Until Susie and Gerald was getting ready to leave, Brie and Nikki screams that seizure. Susie hurried and grab Bobby things while Harold rush to get his son before Gerald and him and Susie hurried to the hospital.

-RGU-

Kimi Finster and Eva Marie was still talking and Kimi mention two more people working with her.

" Did you hear from Nicole and Sam" The Squid" lately?" asked Kimi.

Eva Marie told Kimi everything, " Nicole is at the hospital to change Lil's result while Sam cover her."

" Good! We don't want Nobody to find out what we are up too. This is between us and Gerald, Sam and Nicole!" Kimi demanded.

-RGU-

Arnold and Susie was going through Gerald things to find clues. But didn't find any clues yet.

" This is Hopeless! We will never find any clues about Gerald." cried Angelica.

" Don't give up, we still have to keep looking." Arnold replied as he found Gerald's laptop. _**" BINGO!"**_

" What? What is it?" Angelica walks toward him.

" This is Gerald's laptop." said Arnold.

" Maybe all the clues are here in this laptop!" Angelica sighted.

" There is one way to find out."

Arnold opens up his computer and type in the password and was searching his e-mail.

" Do you know a Kimi Finster?" asked Arnold.

" Yeah I know, what about her?" asked Angelica.

" It looks like Kimi sent him a bunch a messages." Arnold replied.

" What? Read one." Angelica demanded.

Arnold and Angelica read the letter that Kimi send to Gerald.

_**Gerald,**_

_**I got a job for you. I need you to come over the Deville's home and attack Phil Deville while he's alone. And make it thinks he doing Drugs. Remember, Do NOT let Susie talks to Harold! They can never be together! **_

_**P.S**_

_**DO NOT LET ME DOWN OR ELSE!**_

_**3 ~Kimi Finster~ **_

When Arnold and Angelica was done reading, Angelica couldn't believe that this whole time Phil wasn't OD That night, Kimi plans this along with Gerald.

" I can't believe this! All this time Phil OD and Gerald loves Susie was a lie! OMG! I really need to tell Susie!" Angelica tries to leave but, Arnold grabs her hand.

" NO! Not yet? We need to figure out how we get her to see it." Arnold replied.

" Can we just print it out?" asked Angelica.

" Oh right!" Arnold laughed.

Before they get a chance to leave, Somebody was coming and Arnold and Angelica has to hide.

Gerald walks in as he was pissed off, He dials and call somebody.

" Hello? Yes this is me, Gerald. You won't believe who just came to the family dinner. _**Harold!**_I know! I'll deal with him later. I will see you later."

When Gerald hangs up, he saw his laptop is on . He knew somebody is here and he grabs his gun ready to shoot somebody.

To Be Continued...

Part 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rugrats: Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 11 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Arnold and Angelica knows that it's more people working with Kimi. Lil wakes up from being knock out. Harold exams his son, Bobby and look at the result and it turns out bad. Tommy and Chuckie have their moment. Some else is over Kimi.**

**Part 11:**

While Gerald was talking to someone, Arnold and Angelica was hiding under the table as they was listen to Gerald conversation.

" Look I'm sorry ok!" yelled Gerald. " I didn't know that Harold was going to show up for Dinner! Her parents already expect me as a bad guy! Look Kimi, I'll gather the others and meet you at the Garage. Bye!" as Gerald hungs up.

Then, Suddenly Gerald heard a girl sneezing. Gerald pulls his gun out and was ready to shoot.

" Hello! Is anybody here?" asked Gerald.

Arnold covers Angelica mouth as they watch Gerald's foot step walking very slow. And Suddenly, Gerald put his gun in his pocket and grabs the laptop and headed out the door.

Arnold and Angelica got out from the table and was glad that Gerald didn't see them.

" That was a close one! We could be dead right now." cried Angelica.

" Yeah! If it weren't for me cover your mouth, we would be dead. Now let's go!" Arnold replied.

" We don't have any facts that Gerald is working with Someone." said Angelica.

" Yes we do! It's all in here." As Arnold show the flash drive.

" You're a genius!" Angelica hugs him.

" I know I am, Let's go before Gerald shows up again." Arnold rush Angelica out the door.

-RGU-

During the Dr. Lipchiz Hospital, Lil Deville finally wakes up and wonders where she is and frightened. The doctor talks to Lil when she woke up.

" Hey you woke up!" The doctor smiled.

" Who are you? And where am I?" asked Lil.

" You're in a hospital, Lillian."

" Lillian? Who's Lillian?" Lil was being confused.

" You are. Your Lillian "Lil" Deville. Your friends Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster found you pass out.' said the doctor.

" Tommy and Chuckie? I've never heard of them before in my life! Now please! Get me out of here! I want to leave this place!" Lil screams.

The doctor gave the files to one of nurse who known as Nicole pretending to be Nurse Trudy Proud while the real Nurse Trudy Proud is knock out.

" Yes sir." said Nicole as she walks out with the result.

" Lil. I know you don't remember anything but we will help you get through this ok?" asked the doctor.

Lil nodded her head. But she freaks out whatever if she should trust him or not.

-RGU-

While waiting in the waiting room, Tommy and Chuckie both worried about Lil. They know that Lil been go through a lot. From when Tommy and Kimi had sex, Dealing with Phil's drinking problem and in a coma. To Kimi having Tommy's baby. They both wish that they help Lil with these problems she go through and they both started having a real conversation other than going off of each other hair.

" I show hope that Lil gets better." said Chuckie.

" Yeah! Me too. Lil is really greatful to had you around ever since Phil was in a coma and getting his treatment in Arkansas." Tommy replied.

" Yeah! I know. It's at least I can do! Lil helps us out, why not helping her?"

Tommy got up from his chair and was feeling really guilty and hurt at the same time. " It's all my fault!"

" What? No it's not Tommy! You didn't cause Lil for being OD." said Chuckie.

No! But the reasons is! Like when Phil was having drinking problem and in a coma. From us not being friends again. _**ALL THAT HAPPEND WHEN ME AND KIMI HAD SEX!"** _Tommy burst to tears.

Chuckie didn't know that Tommy really didn't mean to end their friendship or anything like that. Now Chuckie feels guilty by rejected him as his best friend.

" Tommy! I didn't know that."

" Yeah! It's a lot of stuff you guys don't know about me. Yes! I love your sister but I wasn't trying to hurt your feeling for being betrayal or anything! I was going to tell you anyway. But I'm ok for you to hate me."

" No! I don't hate you Tommy! Not anymore. You told the truth! And that's all matter. Sure I might be still mad, but, I don't hate you. Tommy we was best friend since we was babies! I will never give up our friendship over something stupid. I'm sorry Tommy." Chuckie replied.

" It's ok. Are we still friends?" asked Tommy.

" You bet we is!" Chuckie and Tommy gives each other a hugged.

When they was done talking, They saw Harold and Susie running inside the hospital with their son, Bobby who's having a seizure.

" Susie! What's going on?" asked Tommy.

Harold told Susie to stay with her friends while he exams their son. While Harold walks off with their son, Susie burst into tears and ran to Chuckie as he hold on into her.

" Susie! What's going on? What's going on with bobby?" asked Chuckie.

" Bobby has a seizure! I don't know what reason! He was fine few hours ago with my father, my brothers and Gerald and Suddenly when Harold shows up for the family dinner, that's when Bobby has a seizure." Susie replied.

" Did Bobby has seizure before?" asked Tommy.

Susie shook her head, " No! This is his first time! You guys I believe somebody tries to hurt my son!" yelled Susie.

" Who do you think it is?" asked Chuckie.

" Maybe my slutty ass twin sisters, Brie and Nikki has something to do with this."

" What? Why your sisters has something to do with this?" asked Tommy.

" I don't know! Ok? I'm just worried about my son! I hope Harold get the results soon." cried Susie.

-RGU-

After Harold did some blood result and treated Bobby so he won't have a seizure no more. Harold looks at the results why Bobby has a seizure and the results was bad. Somebody gave Bobby some OxyCon pills and had him OD. If Harold didn't save his son in time, Bobby would have been dead.

" Oh my god! Who's the mother fucker gave my son some OxyCon!" Harold was getting angry and pissed off.

-RGU-

At the garage, Kimi, Gerald, Nicole, Eva Marie and Sam came in to meet someone that's over all of them.

" I told you to have Harold far away from Susie!" yelled Kimi.

" Sorry! I didn't know! But, I gave little Bobby some OxyCon and told him it was candy." Gerald laughed.

" That's good! Nicole did you change the result?" asked Kimi.

" Yeap! I made it think like Lil was crazy." Nicole replied.

" Good! Now are boss is here! And he do not play."

" So where is he? asked Sam.

" I'm right here!" said a familiar voice.

When the man took off his hoodie, It was revealed, the man who's over them was Vice Principal Pangborn.

" So! Did you kids finish the task?" asked Vice Principal Pangborn.

Kimi nods her head, " Yes sir! We did! Gerald did his task by knock out Phil and put him in a coma, Pretending he's in a relationship with Susie and OD her son by having him a seizure."

" Good! There's two things that Mr. Johnasson mess up one he didn't have Susie and Harold apart and second he let two people know that he's working with you! Helga honey show the result."

" Yes sir! Mr. Pangborn sir!" Helga replied as she shows a video of Arnold and Angelica in Gerald's place as they went through his laptop and save it in its flash drive. Gerald couldn't believe that his best friend knows he's secret.

" Arnold?" he whispered.

" Yes! And the other girl was Angelica Pickles! And last time I check, you was also supposed to have Angelica and Susie apart!" yelled Helga.

" An't that supposed to be your job? I mean you are the one pretending to be her friend?" asked Gerald.

" My point is... If we don't get these kids, _**THEY WILL EXPOSED OUR SECRETS AND WE WILL ALL GO DOWN! GET ARNOD AND ANGELICA AND BRING THEM TO ME! ASAP!"**_ yelled Pangborn.

To Be Continued...

Part 12.


	12. Chapter 12

Rugrats:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 12 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Arnold and Angelica shows up at the hospital and warn Susie about Gerald. Chuckie visits Lil as Lil went crazy and thinking Chuckie is the person tries to hurt her. Kimi didn't like the fact Tommy is now friends again with Chuckie. Someone knocks out Angelica and Arnold from behind. Someone else who is working with Kimi ran Dil and CeCe off the road as made a wreck.**

**Part 12:**

Arnold and Angelica Pickles finally made it to the hospital and found Susie Carmichael talking to, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster.

" Susie!" yelled Angelica as she ran out of breath.

" Angelica! What are you doing out of breath? Did you break in somebody house?" Susie asked.

" No!" Angelica lied but, Susie didn't fall for it and so didn't Tommy and Chuckie.

" Your really a bad liar you know." Tommy fold his arms.

" Do you expect us to believe you? asked Chuckie.

" Sort of. I expect you guys will be dumb to believe me." Angelica replied.

" Who house you broke in?" Susie asked both Arnold and Angelica.

" Can you guys give us a seconds?" asked Arnold.

" Sure! I have to call Kimi anyway." Tommy blushed. But, Arnold and Angelica both know that Kimi is not trusted and Angelica was doing her best to protect her cousin, Tommy.

" Tommy be careful with Kimi." said Angelica.

" Why? Why do you even care?" Tommy asks an explanation.

Angelica shook her head, " Nothing! Just forget everything what I said." she lie.

Tommy was being concerned about Angelica warning him and wants to know why his cousin, Angelica is worried about him being with soon he left. Chuckie whispers to Angelica's ears and asks her is there something he should be warn about.

" Do you have a girlfriend you should be worried about?" Angelica got smart with him even she was hurt when he's now dating Lil.

" I'm gonna go! But if I was you, I would stop be angry at my ex and get over with it! After all you dump me, don't worried about who I'm dating with, worried about yourself!" As Chuckie was done, he walks off leaving Angelica crying in tears.

" You ok?" asked Arnold.

Angelica wipe tears off her eyes as she was nodded her head, " Yeah I'm fine! Susie we know all the truth about your boyfriend, Gerald. And it's all in here." Angelica had the flash drive in her hand.

-RGU-

Tommy calls Kimi to check up on her and hope she at home.

" Hey Kimi!' said Tommy.

" Hey Tomas! How's Lil doing? I'm so worried about her." she lies.

" She still knocks out still but I think she going to be ok." Tommy answered.

" That's good. I know Chuckie worried sick about her and I know you can't stand him." Kimi acting sad on the phone.

" Actually me and Chuckie are pretty ok!" Tommy reveled something that Kimi didn't like.

" What?" said Kimi as she was in shock.

" Yeah! Me and Chuckie got along since we talk things through and worried about Lil condition we kinda ok now."

" That's good! I'm glad that you and my brother are friends again! I got to get off now, my mom needs me." she lies again.

" Ok, I'll see you later babe!" said Tommy.

" Ok! kiss, kiss!" Kimi replied as soon she got off the phone. As soon she got off, she looks into the mirror and see her reflection. The other Kimi was screaming at Kimi and say Tess.

" Tess get me out of here now! Leave my friends alone!" yelled Kimi.

" I'm sorry Kimi doll! I'm Kimi now and there's nothing you can do about to stop me!" Tess replied.

" What are you planning to do with my friends? You already hired Gerald to be dating Susie and make sure he keeps her and Harold apart which that didn't works well since your guy Gerald let Susie's son, Bobby takes Oxycontin. Then he let him hit Phil from behind as he had a coma and let people thinks that Phil was OD! And let's not forget you lie to Tommy about he was the father of _**my**_ baby _**NOT**_ yours! You know that Phil is the father of my baby! Now I can't tell him cause hired someone to knock him out!" yelled Kimi.

" Are you happy? Now! You have Tommy Pickles all to your self!" laughed Tess.

" This not what I want! I want Tommy and Phil to know the truth. Even I do loves Tommy, he belongs with Lil and I gave Lil my promise and you ruin it! And now I'm telling you to get out _**NOW!**_yelled Kimi.

" I don't think so! she laughed as she walks away from Kimi and Kimi start yelling at Tess to come back.

-RGU-

Chuckie Finster went to the room where Lil Deville was. Lil was looking at her window and wish she could go outside.

" Hello Lil! It's me Chuckie." as he spoke.

Lil turns around and jumps out of her bed and started screaming. " What are you doing here! Have you hurt me enough?"

" Hurt you enough? Lil what are you talking about?" asked Chuckie.

" You know exactly what am talking about Tess!" yelled Lil.

" Who?" asked Chuckie.

" Don't play dumb with me! You know what exactly what am talking about!"

" No I don't! Lil it's me Chuckie." Chuckie replied.

" I don't know a Chuckie! But I want you out of my room now!" Lil yelled as a doctor told Chuckie to leave the room, Chuckie was heart-broken seeing Lil don't remember anything and wants to be there for her of this situation.

-RGU-

Back to the conversation with Angelica talking to Susie and explain that her boyfriend, Gerald is not who she think it is and saying he's dangerous.

" What's that?" asked Susie.

" It's a clue about Gerald." Angelica answers.

Susie was shock and realizes that Angelica and Arnold broke in Gerald's house. " What? You two broke in Gerald's home? Why?"

" We believe he's keeping a secrets from you." said Arnold.

" And he's working with someone that's close to us." Angelica replied.

" Really? Whom? Who would Gerald be working with?" Susie asked.

" Kimi. Kimi Finster." Angelica answers.

Susie laughed if it's ridiculous or something, "Wow Angelica! Now you really losing it!" Susie walks away but Angelica grabs her hand.

" Susie! I'm not making this up! I'm actually telling you the truth! Even Arnold believes me."

Arnold spoke for Angelica and explains to her, " Angelica is right! Gerald is hiding a deep secrets from you and it's all in this flash drive!"

" How do I know I suppose to believe you Angelica?" asked Susie.

" Look at this flash drive and find out yourself." Angelica hand her the flash drive. As soon Susie got it from Angelica, Gerald walks in their conversation and asks what they talk about.

" Nothing concern you if that what you want to know." Angelica got smart with him, But Susie told Angelica to leave and she will see her very soon. Angelica nods her head and her and Arnold watch Gerald as they walks out the door.

" What's up with those two?" asked Gerald.

Susie shook her head and not to tell him, " It's nothing. It's not important. I'm just worried sick about my son."

' I know, I am too. I hope gets better soon." he lies.

Susie hugs him as she burst into tears, " I'm really scared of loosing my baby!"

-RGU-

While Arnold and Angelica was walking to toward the car and they wonder would Susie looks through that flash drive.

" Do you think Susie will look at that flash drive?" asked Angelica.

" I don't know! Maybe? Do you think so?" asked Arnold.

Angelica shook her head, " I really do. But part of me thinks not since I was telling her to not to trust her boyfriend. I just don't know."

"Listen! Susie will understand when she knows the truth about her boyfriend and she will eventually forgive you." Arnold replied.

" Yeah I hope so. We should get going before..." Before Angelica could finish her sentences. two people hit Angelica and Arnold from behind and knocks them out. When two people revealed themselves, It was Jake Long and Helga who knocks them out.

" Thanks for joining us, Mr. Long." smiled Helga.

Jake nods his head, " No problem, it's at least I can do. After Angelica dumps me to this football head."

" We will take them to our boss. I can't wait to meet our new member to the group! She suppose to take care of Dil and CeCe right now." Helga replied as she laughed.

-RGU-

While Dil Pickles and CeCe Proud was on the highway, CeCe was wonder if his brother, Tommy still has feelings for Lil.

" Do you think that Tommy still has feelings for Lillian Deville?" asked CeCe.

Dil was clueless as ever, " I honestly don't know. Why?"

" Lil mention Tommy during Cheerleading practice and she was so emotional when it comes to Tommy." CeCe told Dil.

" Well, Tommy and Lil had being dating before. So I can see her gets so emotional and has feelings for Tommy."

" Do you think that Tommy made a mistake by being with Kimi?" she asked. Before Dil could answers, A red car was behind them as it hit them hard.

" What the fuck!' yelled Dill.

" Who is that? CeCe panicked.

" I don't know. Dill tries to look at his mirror and didn't see the car no where at sight. " Where the hell is he?"

" Dill watch out!" she yelled. Dill saw the car right next to him and panicked. He tries to drive up, but the car hit him on the side really hard and knock him in the lake as Dill and CeCe was knock out and was drowned.

The drop tag of was "ROCKET GIRL 93" as it was driving really fast and make sure she would not be in a scene of a crime.

To Be Continued...

Part 12.


	13. Chapter 13 Is Revealed!

Rugrats:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 13 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, A former Bratz, Sasha helps Dill out of the car before the explosion. Arnold and Angelica see all the people who join with Kimi. Another member of Bratz, Cleo asks her cousin, Tommy have he seen her sister, Angelica. Harold told Susie about Bobby's condition. Cree sat with Lil as they was bonding. **

Part 13:

_**Dill POV:**_

_**I'm knock out very could after I been in a wreck. Somebody who was driving in a red hit me and had me and CeCe in the lake drowning. I wish I can call for help but I couldn't. I could do is sit here and wait for help. Suddenly I heard a girl voice and was telling another girl to call 9-1-1. I try to open my eyes, I saw an African-American girl about 16 or 17. She so beautiful she like Aphrodite, the goddess of love. It feels like I will be connect it to her. When she saw me, she gasped.**_

" Oh my god! It's a boy! Don't worried I'll save you!" she screams.

Another girl yells the name of "Sasha" " Sasha you can't do that! You will be drown!"

" Yasmin I have to! That boy is in trouble! I'm going in!" The girl replied.

_**Before the other girl could talk to her friend, The girl jumps in the lake and was swimming toward me. She looks more beautiful up close. She was trying to open the door but, the door was jam. So she use her fist and broke the window as she got me out there and she swim me up the top. I coughed up the water while the other girl diffrent girl put a blanket on me to keep me warm. **_

" It's ok! your safe." said the asian girl.

" Who are you?" I was still dizzy.

" I'm Jade! And these are my friend, Yasmin and Sasha! Your in great danger!"

" Yeah you can say that again!" _**Then I thought about it, where is my girlfriend, CeCe! I was nervous and was getting worried about her. Then it hit me, CeCe is still in the lake stuck in a car drowning. I need to get** _**_my girlfriend out _ASAP_!_**

" I need to go back! my girlfriend is still stuck in the car!" I yelled._** As I trying to get up but, the beautful girl that save me, Sasha hold me back so I won't go back to the lake like she was protecting me.** _

" What are you doing? I haveto save CeCe!"I yelled.

" No! It's a bomb!" she yelled. _**Before I can ask what was she talking about. It was a big explosion in the lake as I can see flames was rising up. I was angry and crying in tears that CeCe was gone.** _

" No! CeCe!"

" It was a trap! They was after you." Sasha said.

" Who's after me?" I asked.

" Villians! They want you and your friends! " Sasha told me.

" What? What are you talking about." I asked.

" You and your friends have something what they want! Yasmin told me.

" What you mean? What do we have what they want?" I asked.

" Ability! You have the power of the sea. If you don't believe me, try rise up the lake." said Jade.

_**I look at the sea and I know well I can't rise up the water.**_

" Look Jade. I can't! I don't know how!" I said by telling the truth.

" I you can Dill! Just try." she said.

" Ok Fine! Here goes nothing." _**I try to focus and listen to the wave. Once I was focus, I can hear the lake rising up and Jade, Yasmin and Sasha was shock to see what they saw.**_

" Oh my!" said Yasmin.

_**Once I open my eyes, I saw the lake was rising up high and I can't believe I just did that.** _

" Well! It looks like he might be ready to fight." smiled Sasha as she was admire me.

-RGU-

_**Tommy POV**_

_**I try to call back my girlfriend, Kimi who isn't answer my phone call, I want to know why she haven't call me back or anything. I just hope she don't have the baby yet. While I was going through my phone, my cousin, Cleo Pickles came rushing to find me as something was going on. **_

" Cleo? What's wrong? Why you rush up here out of breathe?" I asked as I was looking around.

" Tommy you don't have to look around! Nobody isn't here! Look Angelica is missing!" she cried.

" What? I saw her few hours ago. What do you mean missing? The dark ones! They got her and Arnold!" she confessed.

" What? We have to tell the others and I have to warn Kimi." _**Before I get get a chance to, Cleo grabs my arm and tries to warn me.**_

" You can't! She one of them now."

" What are you talking about? Kimi isn't evil." I yelled.

" Yes she is! And she after you and your friends one by one! She already took care of Phil, Lil and maybe Dill and now she after you, Chuckie and Susie!" Cleo answers.

_**I'm just shock and have to worried about my girlfriend who is after me now.** _

-RGU-

_**Susie POV**_

_**I'm too stress right now worried about my three years old son, Bobby have a seizure. I want to know what cause him to him to have a seizure. It's not like him to do that. I'm just shaking and crying in tears while my boyfriend, Gerald hold on to me and make sure I was alright till Herald comes up with the result.**_

" Do you think that Bobby will be ok?" I asked Harold.

" I wish I knew hopefully he will be fine!" Gerald replied.

" I'm scared! I'm worried about him Gerald." I cry on his chest while he wrap his arms around me.

" Don't worried Susie! Everything will be fine." He lie as he was grinning.

Harold walks in on me and Gerald having a moment together as he don't look too happy about it.

" Am I interrupt something?" asked Harold.

I got up to my feet and wipe the tears off my eye as I ask him how's Bobby.

" So far he's ok! But he needs to stay in the hospital for a while, luckily I save our son life." said Harold. _**As he was still angry about someone that night gave their son, Oxycontin.**_

" So what cause our son to have a seizure?" I asked Harold.

" It seems our son was OD!" Harold answers.

I was looking confused right now, why my son would be OD? " WHAT? What are you talking about Harold?" I asked.

" It seems someone at your parents home gave our son Oxycontin! And I know who?" Harold replied as he was staring at Gerald.

I look at the both of them and now just realize something, Gerald might be our suspect! I mean my family would never do that!

" Why are you guys looking at me?" asked Gerald.

" Did you OD my son?" I asked Gerald.

" What? your overreacted. Let me take you home?" As he was grabbing my hand, but, I jerk back away from him. " Really? Are you really going to believe this guy?"

" Answers my question! Did you OD my son! Yes! or No!" I yelled so loud as thunder lighting was striking.

" If you want the truth! Fine! Yes! I OD your son! I meant to kill him!" yelled Gerald.

_**I ran toward him in full speed and yelled**_, " YOU BALUSTER!" _**Harold grabs and tries to move me out the way but, Gerald use his Telekinesis ability to push us backward as we hit some glass on the wall.**_

Once I try to get up, he was gone. Harold hold the back of his head while he was bleeding and yelled, " THAT MOTHER FUCKER! I should of known he was one of the dark ones!" As he slam his hand on the floor and made the floor crack.

_**I stop him and told him that not here where people are all around us.**_ " I should of found out in the first place why he been acting weird lately."

" Hey it's not your fault." said Harold.

" Yes it is! I should of listen to Angelica and Arnold in the first place... Oh no! Where is Angelica and Arnold?" I asked.

_**As soon I say that, Tommy and Cleo Pickles ran toward us as they know that we was in danger.**_

" Were too late! One of the dark ones was here already." Cleo asked.

" Yeah! It was Gerald!" I told them.

" What?" asked Tommy. " Gerald was one of them?"

I nodded. " Yes! I was too stupid to listen to Angelica."

" What? You saw Angelica?" asked Cleo.

" Yeah! Few hours ago. Why? What happened?" I asks her a question.

" Well, Angelica and Arnold are messing and we don't know where they might be." Cleo gave me the bad news.

_**I'm too freak out about what would happened to Angelica and Arnold.**_

-RGU-

**_Lil POV_**

**_I'm not myself anymore. I'm scared, confused and don't know who am I! People calls me Lillian or Lil but, I looking like why the hell anybody give me the dumb name like that. First my some call parents Howard and Betty Deville claims their my parents? Let's get things straight why I would have a mom that looks like a man and have a weird father that looks he's funny? Hell both of them looks funny! LOL! Then there's a guy named Chuckie who claims himself that we are friends and have been dating a while. Why the hell I would date his ugly ass! None of these makes sense!_**

**_Suddenly, One girl I don't mind chat with is Cree Carmicheal, Cree understands me what I'm going through. I told her to not call me Lil or Lillian! And just call me Kelly!_**

" Hey Kelly! How you feeling?" asked Cree.

" Depress!" I replied.

" Why? What's a matter?" she asked me.

" I don't remember anything! People who visits me keep calling me Lil or Lillian! And I don't know her!" I yelled.

" Well that's is your name. But you will get your memories back, Kelly! Until then, just what I bought!" Cree was happy. She show me a pink couch bag that just came out a week ago.

" OMG! When did you buy it at?" I asked.

" Last night! I thought it looks perfect for me, but it looks great on you." as Cree hand me the bag.

" Cree you don't have to..." Before I can get a chance to finish, Cree spoke.

" I want too! Kelly I feels so bad what you been gone through and I just want to make you feel better!"

" Thanks girl!" I hugged her. " So, how's the cheer practice go? I hope CeCe did her job by taking my place till I get better."

" She did great! Not bad for being a captain." as Cree lies.

" What? What's going on?" I asked.

" Nothing! You should rest! I'll see you in a little bit." Before I get a chance to speak, she hurried and left without telling me goodbye?

As soon I was looking at the pink coach bag that Cree gave it to her and has a Premonitions into the future and saw Arnold and Angelica is in trouble. All the members of the dark ones revealed their mask and she saw Kimi Finster, Eva Marie, Gerald, Jake, Sam "The Squid" Helga, Reggie and even Cree Carmichael as they saw using their powers to destroy them.

When I came back into reality, I was shock and nervous and holding my pillow and couldn't believe what I just saw.

-RGU-

**_Angelica POV_**

**_Me and Arnold have been dump in the garage, and see nothing but dark. It's very cold and creepy and I just stand it. Arnold got up and looks at me._**

"Angelica! Where are we?" he asked.

" I don't know! But I have a bad feeling were in danger." I replied.

" You darn right!" yelled a strange man.

" Who there!" I yelled.

_**Then I saw a man wearing a black cape and had a mask on, when he revealed his self, it was Vice Principal Painborn.**_

_**I gasped and couldn't believe it in my eyes**_, " It was you all along!" I look angry at him.

Painborn laughed at me like it was funny, " Well duh! I'm the leader of the dark ones!"

" What do you want from us!" yelled Arnold.

" Your powers! You rugrats have the greatest gift! We can make a deal, if you work with me, I won't take your powers away." smiled Painborn.

" Never! I would never do that you beast!" I yelled out loud to make him angry.

_**Painborn was so angry, he punch me in the face really hard and made blood come out my mouth**_. " You will obey me you freak!" he yelled.

To Be Continued...

Part 14.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 14 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, All the gangs meet at Tommy's apartment to figure out how to save Angelica and Arnold. The Dark ones are torture Angelica in an electric chair. Phil wakes up in a coma and turns to Hulk. Someone who knows Angelica pretty well returns. **

**Part 14:**

**Tommy POV:**

**I brought everyone all together again even Lil who finally has her memory back. But we all come together to figure out how to save Angelica and Arnold from the dark ones.**

" Yo Tommy, how the hell are we suppose to save Angelica and Arnold from the dark ones?" asked Dill as he was still nervous about going against the dark ones.

I shook my head, " I don't know! But, trust me I'll find a way." I promise him.

" I hope you do Tommy!" Cleo looks at me with her sad-looking face, " We all depends on you Tommy! You're the leader."

" Cleo is right!" Susie spoke. " There no way I'm loosing my best friend. I was a fool to not listen to Angelica when she warns me about Gerald and I'm not giving up on her!" Susie cries in tears but she meant what she said.

I nod my head and agree with her, " I understand Susie! I really do! Were going to save Angelica and I have a plan." I told the rest of them.

-RGU-

**Phil POV:**

**I'm coming back to my senses, I can feel the pain that my friends needs my help to save Angelica and Arnold.** **I need to get out of this place. I use all my anger and start turning into a green monster. Doctors and Nurse yelled as they was charging at me. I jump out of the window and broke the glass window. I roar! And was giving my sister, Lil a message that I'm coming to save Angelica since we are connected. And I hoping to find Angelica.**

-RGU-

**Lil POV:**

**Once Tommy told us the plan to save Angelica and Arnold I was having a Preomision and see my brother Phil turn into a green monster and I can hear him what he saying. " Lillian! Tell Tommy and the others that I'm on my way to help!" I gasped and couldn't believe that Phil is actually back to his old self.**

**Tommy and Chuckie both looks at me and knows I have a Preomision.**

" What did you see Lillian?" asked Tommy.

**I didn't say anything, I was still too much in a shock about Phil is back! Chuckie walks up to me as he wraps his arms around my waist and I being there for me.**

" Lil what's going on? You can tell me anything! You know that!"

I nod my head as I was looking at him, " I know! Alright! I tell you guys. You guys won't believe it but Phil is back! And he on his way to help us save Angelica and Arnold."

Tommy was shock and was happy to know that his best friend is ok, " Really? If Phil is back then we definitely might have a chance to beat The Dark Ones! They don't know who they messing with especially Kimi!"

-RGU-

**Angelica POV:**

**I woke up again and realize I was tied up in a chair and can't get out of it. I try my best to get out but no luck!**

" Painborn! Get me out of here now! Or.."

" Or what?" asked Vice Principal Painborn who walks in the room. " You mutant are so stupid! But I have someone who wants to see you."

**As soon he said that, A woman who has red hair tie up in a pigtail wearing a purple dress who is from Paris, France. I gasped and I know who she is. I started screaming my dear life.**

" Hello Angelica!" said the woman. " It's me! Coco LaBouche!" she laughed.

" Yeap! Meet my sister, Coco LaBouche!" Vice Principal Painborn laughed along with her.

To Be Continued...

Part 15.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 14 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, The Rugrats gang went to the garage were the dark ones capture Angelica. Cree took away Angelica's power to face her sister Susie and all the other cartoon characters are helping the Rugrats gang to fight.**

**Chuckie POV**

**Well this is it! I haven't been this sacred since when I was a toddler! Tommy always had my back and I'm willing to have his back as well. I feel bad for Tommy. My sister Kimi pretend to like him so she can break up Our friendship! That's not going to happened again! I'm ready to face the dark ones and finish them once and for all!**

I saw Tommy who was still furious at this point about his relationship with my sister, Kimi.

" Hey Tommy! You ok?" I asked.

Tommy nod his head, " Yea. Let's just get this over with!" Tommy look away and was waiting for his friends, Otto and Jimmy to join.

Jimmy came with his flying rocket, having Cindy, Libby, Carl, Otto and Twister.

" Hey Guys! I hope we wasn't late!" said Jimmy.

Tommy nods his head, " No! You came just in time."

" Good! I'm ready to whope some ass." Libby punch her hand.

Susie whisper to Lil and ask where Phil.

" I don't know! Phillip suppose to be already here!" Lil getting worried. Then we heard a roar and we all know that's Phil turns into a Hulk.

" Well Phil here!" Twister answered.

" Let's go!" Tommy yelled.

**Angelica POV**

**I'm so glad that Phil came in time before they finish me off, but I'm Powerless! I can't do anything! This is so unfair! I really hate Susie sister, Cree right now.**

" You stay here! That's right! Your powerless!" Cree.

I was trying to get out but I can't, " If I had super strength, I would break out of this long time ago and finish you myself!" I infuriate myself.

" Well too bad!" Cree laughed with a scandalous smiled. She jump up and went to attack Phil.

Phil was knocking down the dark ones left to right across the room, but it was too many of them. Coco LaBouche yells so loud I can't stand it.

" Jake! Attack him!"

" You got it boss! Dragon up!" Then Jake turns into a red dragon and went to attack Phil with fire-breathing power. Phil couldn't stand and fell backward. Then Gerald was going eject something that might lose Phil power.

" Sorry Buddy! You have to go!" Gerald laughed so evil. As soon he say that, A strike of lighting blasted Gerald across the room.

" That's for my son! Dick head!" yelled Susie. And her eyes change color and she floated in the room and cause a hurricane. Cree jumps up attack Susie to the ground and start beating her up. Herald tries to get to Susie but, Jake blasted him with fire-breathing power and Harold couldn't stand it.

Dill came jump in front of Herald and shield him with an hard ice and bounce the flames back at Jake and burn him alive!

"No!" yelled Coco LaBouche. As she enrage her temper. " Sam! Sheen! Reggie! get him!"

Reggie, Sam and Sheen was running after Dill but, Otto, Twister, and Sasha turns into Wolves and went for attack and knock Sam, Sheen and Reggie down.

" Wow! Little brother! I didn't know you was that tough!" Reggie wipe off her blood on her mouth and lick it.

" I took the lesson from Raymondo!" Otto replied.

" Not tough enough for me! Let's get them boy!" Reggie and the others turns into Vampires and attack them.

Tommy was fighting off the other dark ones but... I saw Kimi well Tess walks behind Tommy and smile so evil and cause him pain inside his head without touching him.

Tommy turns around and see Kimi, " Kimi why?"

Tess laughed out loud. " I'm not Kimi! I'm Tess! And you shall be dead!" As soon she said that. Vice Principal Painborn came up behind him and chop his head off. I scream so loud. " No!" Then, Vice Principal Painborn have fire and burn him up to dust. I couldn't help it! Me and Chuckie felt that happened to Tommy. I felt my power coming back but I'm even more powerful. I broke out the chair on my own and went attack Kimi while Lil had my back so no one won't interfered and Chuckie join along to attack Vice Principal Painborn.

A couple of the dark ones went to attack me while I was running after Kimi. I push them away and they was light as a feather. Kimi tries to run away from me But... Arnold got Kimi from behind and knock her down to the ground. I grab her hair and drag her by Otto and Twister and threw her over to them as they was ripping her body to parts. And Chuckie burn up Vice Principal Painborn and then Blew up.

**Lil POV**

**Coco LaBouche tries to run away from a fight but I got her and start beating her up.**

" This is for Tommy!" I punch her once.

" This for kidnapped Angelica and Arnold!" I punch her again.

" This is for Bobby and Phillip!" I punch her again.

" And this is for me! Go to hell! BITCH!" I gave her a good punch in the face and knock her down. And then I grab the tourch that fire in it and was about to burn her alive!

**Dill POV**

**I woke up from my bed and notice it was a dream all this time! Tommy knocks on my door.**

" Dill time for school!"

" Tommy is that really you?" I was so excited.

" Of course it's me..." Before Tommy could finish, I hug him really tight and cried.

" I miss you! I thought you was gone for good!"

" Dill have you been watching Super Heroes 5 again late at night?" Tommy demand an answer.

" Maybe... So are you and Kimi are dating?" I asked.

" Of course not! You know me and Lil are dating, Kimi dating Phil." said Tommy.

" Ok! Good! Let's get to school."

" Yeah! Don't ever tell this to anybody!" Tommy told me.

" You got it!"

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 15 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, The Rugrats Gang are excited about Senior Prom coming up! Starr Pickles has a crush on guy who happens to be her teacher. CeCe mention to Dill that her parents wants to meet him tonight. Harold proposes to Susie. **

**A/N: Starr Pickles is a new character to the story and also Tommy and Dill's little sister.**

**Tommy POV**

_**Me ,my brother Dill and my sister Starr made it to school on time before the tardy bell.**_

" Were lucky! We got only 30mins till class starts." I told them as I got out of my red H2 Hummer.

" Good! Remember the rules! Do not speak to me at school! I don't want you guys to embarrassed me in front of my friends." said Starr. Starr is only sixteen while Dill seventeen and Tommy eighteen. Starr is similar to her cousin Angelica but spoil and bratty.

" When do I even embarrassed you?" asked Dill.

Starr puts both of her hands on her hip and looks at Dill like he's stupid or something. " Seriously! Do I have to explain it to you?"

Before I let Dill answered her question, I spoke to her first. " Fine! But, you meet us back here when school is over with. Got it!"

" Fine! I'll see you dorks later!" she laughed as she caught up with her friends.

" Were not dorks!" Dill argue.

" We? No! You? Yes!" I laughed at Dill.

" Ha, Ha very funny! I'll catch up on you later! I have to meet up with CeCe." said Dill.

" Alright see ya." I told him as I was walking in the Building to find my friends.

-RGU-

**Chuckie POV**

_**I try to look different for my last semester in High School! I got a hair cut, wearing context so I don't have to wear glasses. I been working out, that's why I'm so built and muscular and I play Football of course! I'm captain of the team! I was going to meet up with Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi after I finishes texting my girlfriend, Angelica who is a freshmen in Harvard. I was interrupt by girl named Colby McCulley, Colby is one of the popular girls in school and also friends with Lil at Cheerleader. Colby is rich by her father, Allan McCulley by own all the bank company. Colby has long blonde curly hair, highlight pink lipstick and wearing black and white dress and a purse to match. And wearing pink heels.**_

" OMG! Chuckie Finster is that really you?" she got excited.

" Yeah it's me!" I laughed.

" How are you? I know you injured yourself doing the game last week."

" Yeah, my hand and arm were swollen a little."

" I'm so sorry!" said Colby.

" That's ok!" I laughed. " So what you doing?" I asked her.

" Nothing! I heard Senior Prom is coming up next week!"

" Yeah me too! I heard it's going to be big! One Direction, Miley Cyrus, Drake and Nikki Minaj were suppose to be performed."

" I know! It's going to be awesome!" cheered Colby.

" Yeah, so... Who's your date to the prom?" I asked her.

" Actually! I don't have a date." Colby was looking so sad.

" Oh I'm sorry, Colby." I was feeling so bad for her.

Colby cries in tears and then wipe the tears off her eyes, " I'm ok! I'll just go without a date."

I was thinking about Angelica, I was supposed to take her but, I can make up a lie that the Prom was cancelled so I be Colby's date.

" Colby I'll be your date!" I said.

Colby was excited as she hugs me. " OMG! Thank You! Thank You!"

" Anytime." I said.

" OMG! I to tell all my friends that I'm going to prom with you! I'll text you what color we wearing for Prom."

As soon she left, Phil and my sister, Kimi walks up on me seeing me in the good mood. Kimi is five months pregnant.

" What's up C-Dog!" said Phil gave me a hand shake.

" It's nothing!" I lied.

" Well it show seems something to me! What's going on between you and Colby? Kimi question me.

" Colby just came by to me asks about my injuries that's all." I lie again.

" That's all? Are you that's all? Because it looks like to me that you and Colby have a thing with each other." Kimi being noisy.

" There nothing going on Kimi! Mind your own damn Business and quit worried about me!" I replied as I walk away from both Phil and Kimi.

-RGU-

**Lil POV**

_**I was at my locker getting my books to my next class, but I was staring at a photo of me and Tommy during Christmas and I smiled as I look at the photo how Tommy brings me joy. Then, someone came up behind covering my eyes so I want see a thing. But, I heard Tommy voice and I smile with delight.**_

When he uncover my eyes, I turn around and saw Tommy holding some red roses. I gasped as Tommy brings me joy!

" OMG! Tommy! It's beautiful!" I responded.

" Just like you! And I want to ask you something?"

" Sure Tommy! You can ask me anything!"

" Lillian Deville! Will you be my date to prom?" Tommy ask me as he got on one knee.

I nod my head and cry in tears, " Yes! Of course I'll go to Prom with you Tommy!"

Tommy got up as he kiss me tenderly and as we are enjoying the moment.

-RGU-

**Dill POV**

_**I was running around and was looking all over for CeCe. I bump into CeCe's brother, Bebe Proud and Twister as they was talking in the hallway.**_

" Oh I'm sorry bro!" I apologizes to Bebe.

Bebe shook his head and start laughing along with Twister, " It's cool! So... I figure you're looking for my sister?"

" Yeah! Have you seen her? She gave me a text told me she have to talk to me about something."

" Oh man! She's braking up with you! Man I'm so sorry my brother. At least you two made it two weeks." said Twister.

" She's not braking up with him stupid! CeCe was going to tell him about our parents wants to meet him tonight." BeBe answered.

" What? Mr. and Mrs. Proud wants to see me?" I asked.

" Yeah! It's not that bad! Well my father can be overreacted when it comes to his baby girls. Penny and CeCe."

" That's what I'm afraid of! I never forget when he let me try some of his Proud Snax. Uh!" I was shaking myself.

" I should have warn you that it will cause you have bad stomach ache or makes you throw up." BeBe laughed.

" You think!" I look at him. CeCe came up to our conversation as she kiss me.

" Hey Babe!" she said. " I'm sure my brother told you about the family dinner tonight."

" Yeah. CeCe I don't think I'll make it to your family dinner." I told her.

" Why? Is it about my father?" CeCe demand an answered.

" Actually! Yes! What if your father gets me to try his Proud Snax again? Babe I'm not in the mood getting sick again."

" Come on babe! I promise I won't let my father had you try some of his proud snax ok?"

" Fine! I'm only doing this for you." I let her know.

" I know! and Thank You it means a lot! I'll see you tonight." As soon CeCe left, Twister was mocking when I got sick the first time. I push Twister while he was on his skateboard and he landed on a trash can.

Twister rise up and had a banana pill on his head.

" Hey! I can raining cows everywhere." As soon he say that, he fell back on the trash can.

-RGU-

**Starr POV**

_**Me and my friends, Hanna, Spencer and Emily was walking to class as we was talking about our Christmas break.**_

" I can't believe your parents didn't even buy you a car yet." said Hanna.

" I know right! There so lame and boring! And I hate wearing the last name Pickles!" I was getting frustrated.

" I feel you girl! You have to wear the last name the rest of your life till you get married." Emily responded.

" Hey guys check out the kid!" said Spencer as she pointed out a guy that has dark brown hair tall looking, wearing a white dressy shirt, black church pants and pair of shoes to match. He's so hot and cute!

" He's so... H-O-T!" I responded as I was fanning myself.

" You should totally talk to him, Starr!" Hanna respond to me.

" I don't know you guys! What if he don't likes me?" I asked.

" You never know till you try!" Spencer replied. " Go!"

" Ok! Wish me luck!" I took a deep breathe and was calm and start walking toward the guy.

" Hi!" I said. " I'm Starr P-Preston!" I lie.

" Hello Starr! I'm Ezra Fields. My god you look beautiful!"

" Thank You!" I responded. Then the bell rings as it was time for class. Everyone got in their seats accept for Ezra.

" Ezra I'll be in my seat if I was you! Ms. Finster will be pissed if she you up." I warn him.

" I won't be worried about her." Ezra responded.

" New kid got some guts, be he's dead!" Emily replied.

Ezra close the door and talk to all of us, " Class! I'm Mr. Ezra Fields! Your new History teacher."

As soon he say that, I gasped and couldn't believe he's our new teacher. " Say what?"

-RGU-

**Susie POV**

_**I was at home with three years old, Bobby and my best friend, Angelica Pickles. As we was bonding.**_

" How your relationship with you and Chuckie?" I asked. " I know you two are distance from each other and all."

" It's doing good!" Angelica responded. " Me and Chuckie talk to each other on Skype and message each other on Twitter and Facebook."

" That's good! I'm glad you two are still talking."

" Yeah! So what about you? Have Harold even propose to you yet?" Angelica question me.

I shook my head, " No! I know it's crazy! We been together since almost four years now!"

" Maybe Harold is nervous! But I promise you, He will propose to you!" Angelica promise me.

" Yeah right! Like that's going to happen." Then, there was a knock on my door, when I open the door. I saw Harold standing on my door steps.

" Harold? What are you doing here? I thought you had work?" I asked.

" I change my schedule. I have something to ask you." said Harold as he got on one knee. I cry in tears and couldn't believe it's happening!

" OMG! Harold!" I gasped.

Harold pull out a box that has an engagement ring. " Susie Carmichael! Will you marry me?" he asked me. I was waiting for this day to come and now it's all true.

" Yes! Yes I will marry you Harold!" As Harold put the most beautiful engagement ring on my middle finger as he picks me up and kiss me tenderly.

To Be Continued...

Part 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 16 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Colby tells Lil that she going to the prom with Chuckie. Tommy over heard Colby and Lil conversation and goes after Chuckie. Starr doesn't know what to expect when she finds out her teacher, Mr. Fields is her teacher. Phil and Kimi are making arrangement for the baby. Plus, Someone is stalking Angelica and sending her crazy text message.**

**A/N: Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy will appear in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Phil POV:**

_**While Chuckie just walk away from me and Kimi, Kimi's heart was broken. She didn't mean to hurt her brother like this way. I hold on to her and try to make her feel better.**_

" It's ok! Chuckie will come talk to us when he gets ready." I promise her.

" I don't know! I hurt Chuckie a lot! But, Chuckie was always there for me when I need him the most. I'm such a jerk!" Kimi cries into tears.

" Hey! look at me." I had my hand on her chin and make her look at me. " Don't blame yourself! You was worried about him."

" What if Chuckie doesn't want to speak to me anymore?" Kimi asked.

" He will! But untill then! We should think about what really matters." I rub Kimi's belly as I feel the baby kick.

" OMG! She won't stop kicking!" Kimi complain.

" Don't worried about that."

" Seriously? How about trying to carried a baby in nine month's and see how you feel then!" Kimi argues.

I hold her hand and try to calm her down, " I'm sorry. Have you think of the names yet?" I question her.

Kimi shook her head, " Not quite! Have you?"

" Not really! I was over Tommy's house last night with Chuckie as we was drinking beer." Phil laughed.

" Again! Seriously! Your such a man."

"And you're a such a woman." Phil laughed.

Kimi nods her head. " Whatever! Let's get to class."

-RGU-

**Starr POV**

_**Like double OMG! I would never knew if Ezra well Mr. Fields is my new History Teacher. He's so hot! But, I can't fall in love with a teacher. It will be too weird! But, I just keep moving on forward.**_

One of my classmates, Donnie Thornberry asks where is Ms. Finster?

" Ms. Finster has retired now. So I'll be your teacher. Now let's get to our lesson." said Ezra, as he was writing on the board. I had a text message from Mandy, the most evil bratty bitches in this school!

**YOUR SUCH A WHORE! I BET YOU DO ANYTHING TO UNZIP MR. FIELDS PANTS AND GIVE HIM A BLOW JOB!**

**P.S DON'T WORRIED! I SENT EVERYONE A TEXT MESSAGE THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE MR. FIELDS A BLOW JOB! LOL:D**

**KISS KISS! 3 Mandy.**

Once I read the text, I was furious I got up in my seat and start yelling at Mandy, " You BITCH!" I enraged my temper. Spencer, Hanna and Emily has to calm me down.

Everyone was else was laughing at me after everyone read Mandy's text message.

" Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled Emily.

Mandy got up wearing her fancy pink dress and curly blonde hair looking like a damn Barbie doll has the nerve to walk toward me.

" Oh Starr! I know you can't deal with the truth but... It has to come out somehow!" she laughed so evil.

" You Bitch! I will kill you!" Spencer and Hanna hold me back so I want hit her.

Suddenly I heard Ezra's voice, " Ms. Pickles may I speak to you outside?"

Everybody except my friends was teasing on me pretends they are giving a blow job.

-RGU-

**Lil POV**

_**As I was practicing my cheer with the Cheerleading SWAT at the gym, My friend, Colby wants to talk to me about something. **_

" Hey Lillian!" said Colby.

" Hey Colby! Why are you so in the good mood?" I question.

" Two words! Chuckie Finster!"

" Chuckie? What about him?" I question her.

" I'm going to the prom with him!" Colby jumps up and down so excited.

" What?" I was getting confused. " I mean... When did he ask you?"

" Today! He's so sweet and charming! I'm totally falling for him."

" That's great! I'm happy for you." I lie. Chuckie knows damn well he with Angelica, he should be taking Angelica to prom. _**NOT**_ Colby!

" Is there something wrong?" Colby was worried about. " You don't want me to go to prom with Chuckie?"

" No! I'm totally ok with it! You should be happy!"

" Thanks! We should get back to practice." said Colby.

I nod my head, " Right! Let's do this!"

_**While Lil and Colby got done talking to each other and went back to cheer, Tommy Pickles was listening the whole time and I was pissed off. He storms off looking for Chuckie.**_

-RGU-

**Chuckie POV**

_**As I was walking down the hall, I spotted Phil wave his hands at me and then he went terrified as he was screaming No Tommy. I turn around and see Tommy ball his fist and punch me in the face hard as I was on the ground. Tommy got on the ground where I was and start beating me up some more.**_

Kimi came out of nowhere and screams so loud, " Tommy! What the hell are you doing!"

Then, Lil, Colby, Dill, and CeCe was there with Kimi. Dill left and went to help Phil to get Tommy off from me.

Phil was holding me back as I was going to attack Tommy since he gave me a busted nose and lip and I was bleeding all over my face.

" What the hell wrong with you!" I yelled.

" You cheating on my cousin that's what! You taking Colby to prom instead of Angelica!"

" I was just being nice to her, It wasn't going any further! Why didn't you just ask me instead of attack me?"

" Don't change the subject! If you wasn't into Colby use shouldn't have to take her instead of Angelica! I will make sure Angelica knows you punk ass Bitch!"

-RGU-

**Angelica POV**

_**Since I got home, My house was ringing crazy so I answer the phone.**_

" Hello?" Then I didn't hear anything. Once I hang up, it started ringing again, Then my glass vase broke and it freaks me out as crying and scared to death. Then, I get a strange text message from an UnKnown Number.

**LOOKS LIKE YOU AND CHUCKIE R A CUTE COUPLE, TOO BAD SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEND TO HIM ON PROM NIGHT!**

**KISS,KISS**

**B.**

To Be Continued...

Part 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 17 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Principal Pangborn suspended Tommy and Chuckie for fighting, Kimi slaps Colby and threatens to stay the hell away from Chuckie, Susie and Harold are planning arrangement for their wedding day, Ezra told Starr to meet him at Java Lava Coffee House, and Angelica went to research about her friend, Regina's death and discover that she didn't kill herself, she was murder.**

**Tommy POV**

_**Here I am sitting in Principal Pangborn's office with my no good friend, Chuckie Finster! I knew Chuckie wasn't no good for Angelica from the start when they started dating. Chuckie was still talking to his ex, Nicole when he started his relationship with Angelica but, claims they are just friends. He went too far for taking Colby to Prom instead of Angelica. He better be lucky I didn't break him into pieces!**_

_**Coach Principal Pangborn walk in the office looking so pissed right now. He sat down and face both me and Chuckie.**_

" Ok! Now tell me what the hell is going on Pickles and Finster!"

" If you must know, Tommy attack me for no reason!" said Chuckie.

" For no reason? Chuckie, you are taking Colby McCulley when you suppose to be taking Angelica to the prom!" I argue.

" I know! I'm sorry! But, Colby doesn't have anybody to go to Prom with."

" And you think you will be the solution to take her? When Angelica finds out..."

" I Know! But, I will explain it to her, I'm not cheating on Angelica, I love her!"

" If you love her, You wouldn't take Colby in the first place."

Coach Principal Pangborn stop us from talking as he was very angry, " Both of you Stop! I'm going to call both of your parents to come pick you up! You two are suspended!"

" What?" Both me and Chuckie.

" Coach Painborn are you serious! It's all Chuckie fault!" I argue.

" Me? You jump me! It's really your fault! I'm trying to get a scholarship in Football! If I get kick out of the team, I will never forgive you!" Chuckie yelled at me.

**Kimi POV**

_**I was torn when I see Tommy and Chuckie was fighting each other over Chuckie taking Colby to Prom instead of Angelica. That Bitch! Colby McCulley is always a spoil ass bitch! I can't stand her! I will be damn to see my brother taking her to prom instead of his own girlfriend. I will beat Colby ass even I am pregnant! She will not get away of this!**_

" Oh my god! I didn't expect that to happened." said Lil as she was embarrassed of Tommy behavior. " Tommy was very wrong."

I shook my head, " No he wasn't! He did the right thing."

Colby walk over closer to me and tries to apologizes, " Kimi! I'm so ..."

Before she could get her words in right, I slap her so hard her hair start flying.

" Kimi!" yelled Lil.

" That's for messing with my brother, you dirty whore!" I screams so loud I let everyone know who she really is. " Now stay the hell away from my brother!"

**Susie POV**

_**Me and Harold was in our living room making arrangement for our Wedding day. I just can't believe that me and Harold are so close to be a family. This is what I wanted! Me and Harold was going over what color we should wear wedding day.**_

" I'm thinking you should wear a white tux with a blue tie." I said.

" Why White? Instead of Black?" he ask.

" Because White tux with blue tie looks great on you." I responded.

" Well, whatever you decided I will wear it!" Harold smiled at me.

" Even if it's a pink tux with a black tie with red hearts." I joked.

" Ha, Ha, very funny Carmichael! But, I'm serious! What matters is I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Then, Me and Harold share a passion kiss that last five mins. " That was H-O-T!" I laughed.

" You mean HOT and SEXY!" he laughed as I beat him with a pillow.

" You're a mess! I'm worried about Angelica."

" Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he got closer to me.

" I don't know! I mean like ever since our childhood friend, Regina killed herself, Angelica been acting weird lately."

" Weird like how?" Harold tries to get in the bottom of this.

" Like... When I came to visit her yesterday, Angelica was shaking and getting nervous. And mostly screams when she gets a weird text messages." I explain.

" Do she tell you who is it from?"

" She didn't say! I'm worried about her, Harold! I think Angelica needs help!"

**Starr POV**

_**Me and Mandy are standing outside the class with Mr. Ezra as he trying to get the bottom of this situation.**_

" So... What's going on?" asked Mr. Ezra.

" I don't know! It's clearly Starr has a problem with me. I don't why!" Mandy lies.

" You know why, Mandy! You spreading rumors about me by sending text messages." I argue.

" What? I did not do a such a thing." she laughed.

" What was the text about?" he asked.

Mandy looks at me with her devilish eyes as she was waiting to see if I would tell or not.

" It was nothing! I was just been overreacted myself!" I lie. But, Mr. Ezra knows I'm lying also.

" Mandy! Can you give me and Starr a min. I'll be back in the room. Just do Ch. 5 review and we will go over the answer."

Mandy nods her head as stares back at me, " Sure thing, Mr. Field!" As she walks back into the room, Ezra stares at me with his beautiful brown eyes. Man he's hot!

" I'm so sorry, Mr. Field! I won't coast no more trouble." As I was walking away from him, Mr. Field grabs my hand a he wasn't done talking to me.

" Starr wait! I want to talk to you. Can we hang out at the Java Lava Coffee House?" he asked.

" Like a date?"

" Yeah, you're a nice girl and want to get to know you better." he smiled.

" Ok! Sure! I will like that!" I smiled at him, as he smiled back at me.

**Angelica POV**

_**I went to the hospital looking for Regina's files and find out some clues if her death was fake or true. As I went to H category, I found Regina Howard files. As I open it. I look at how she die and it was revealed that she didn't kill herself, she was murder. I gasped as I was crying.**_

" Oh my god!" I said.

Then, I heard someone coming in, so I put the files back in the cabinet and went hiding.

I heard a guy voice that sound familiar and was talking to a girl who sound just like Savannah. But I was just listening why are they here in the first place.

" Keep it down, stupid! We need to change the record on how Regina dies." said the girl.

" Sorry! You was the one who murder your best friend!" the dude argue.

" Can you keep down, I don't want anyone to find out I did it, Doug!"

" What about your friends, Susie and Angelica? How they going to react that their best friend, Savannah murder their best friend?" asked Doug.

" They won't till you keep your mouth shut! Let's hurry before anyone recognize were even here!"

I gasped couldn't believe that Savannah of all people murder Regina, how am I suppose to tell Susie that Savannah is the one murder Regina.

To Be Continued...


	19. PromDanger:0

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 18 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Prom is finally here! And there will be some trouble issues going on in Rugrats Character. Plus,Someone gets in a fight, Someone is using drugs. Dil Pickles and his girlfriend, CeCe Proud caught his sister, Starr kissing her history teacher, Ezra. And someone gets hurts really bad. **

**Kimi POV**

_**This is it! It's finally my senior prom! I was dreaming about this day like forever! And I'm totally nervous right now. Lucky, I have Lil and Susie with me pick out what dress I'm wearing. I love my BFF'S! **_

" OMG Kimi!" said Lil as she saw me wearing my sparkling purple dress with silver heels and jewerly. " That dress make you look super hot!"

" Really?" I question.

" Totally!" Susie comment. " You look great!"

" Say for you, I look fat in this dress!" I complain because I'm pregnant.

" Don't worry about it! Your fine! Trust me, Phil won't be worried about what you look like, he loves you!" said Susie.

" Susie right! listen to the expert who knows about styles!" Lil laughed.

" You know how I do!" Susie joke. " But, Lillian you look beautiful in that pink dress!"

" Thanks! Where Angelica? I thought she was coming?" Lil asked.

" Yeah!" I added. " She said she was going to come over and see me and Lillian."

Susie shook her head and was clueless, " I honestly don't know, But, I'll call her."

Then, my parents, Chaz and Kira Finster call me, Chuckie and Lil downstairs for our date.

As soon I got downstairs, I saw Tommy and Phil standing right next to each other as they see us coming downstairs. But, I'm not too happy about Colby McCulley is here in my living room.

Colby here is wearing the same dress and heels just like mines! Oh my fucking god! I hate that bitch! I don't know why Chuckie feels so sorry for her/ She can take her whore ass to prom by herself!

My parents, Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Susie knew it was a problem but, Chuckie can't even see the picture here or he is too stupid to see it!

" Your wearing my dress!" Both me and Colby.

" Me? Honey, everyone knows you want to be like maw!' Colby flip her blonde hair around like she so hot.

" You knew I was going to wear this dress, so, actually you started!" I yelled.

my dad got in the middle as he calm us down, " Girls can we calm down?"

" Yeah! Kimi! You always want to start something! Just because your hormones is off-balance doesn't mean you take it out on somebody!" Yelled Chuckie.

" I can't fucking believe you!" I screams so loud and was about to slap him in the face, but, Phil hold me back so I want. " I fucking hate you!"

" I hate you too! Let's go, Colby! Colby took Chuckie hands as he walk out the door without taking pictures yet.

" Chuckie!" my mom yells his name as she want to take a picture of him and Colby.

" Don't worried, mom. You don't need to waste your film on that and it!"

I made Phil, Lil and Tommy take a picture with me. We took several pictures before we left.

My mom told me how beautiful I look in that dress, I look so grown up. and of course she cries.

" Mom! Stop it! Your gonna make me cry!" I try not to cry.

" I'm sorry! I'm just so proud of you! I'm so sorry I say some mean things to you about you being pregnant! I will always support you no matter what, and Your father and Chuckie."

" I don't want to hear about Chuckie name again!" I try to walk out the door but my mom stops me.

" Kimi! deep down, your brother loves you dearly! He will always be there for you no matter what! Give him time, ok?"

I nod my head, " Ok!"

" That's my girl!" she hugs me. " Be back at 2 ok? I mean you still living in my roof.

I laughed. " Yes mam! Bye! Love you!"

" Love you, too!"

-RGU-

**Starr POV**

_**Here I am on a date at Java Lava Coffee House with my history teacher, Mr. Ezra Field who is totally hot wearing a black dressy shirt, nice pair of black pants and a pair italian black shoes. **_

_**I can't stop looking at Ezra, he's so freaking hot! And I try to mess this date, because I really like this guy a lot!**_

" You really look beautiful." Ezra admire me.

" Thanks!" I blushed. " So! What do you want to talk about?"

" Starr, let's be honest to each other. We both know we have feelings for each other." Ezra puts the bombshell on me.

" You have feelings for me?" I question.

Ezra nodded his head. " Yes! I can't stop thinking about you, Starr! You always on my mind. You make me want to be a better man. I love you!"

" I love you too, But what about when everyone starts notice about us seeing each other. I mean my parents, my friends, my ignoring brothers and you, what if someone see you dating me, you could get fired for that or worse!"

Ezra puts his hand on my hand as he start rubbing it, " Chill Starr, no one is going to find out! I promise!"

Then, me and Ezra share a passion kiss that lasted 5 mins till my brother, Dill Pickles walks in with his girlfriend, CeCe Proud as they was shock to see me kissing Ezra.

" Oh my god!" I yelled. " Dill! What are you doing here?"

" Me? What the hell are you doing kissing your history teacher!" Dill argues.

" It's none of your damn business!" I enrage my temper.

" The hell it is my business!" Dill getting enraged.

Ezra got up and was uncomfortable sitting here with me and Dill yelling at each other. " I should get going."

" The hell you an't!" Dill grabs him and slam him to the wall. " My sister will never be your sugar babies! You got that!"

" You better get your hands off me kid! Or.."

" Or what! What the hell are you going to do about it!" Dill pump him up.

Ezra head butted Dill and put him against the walls as he put his arms behind his back.

" Listen kid and listen good! Do not try me, ok!" said Ezra as he let him go and told me he have to leave.

" Why?" I screams at Dill.

" Starr calm down, your brother is only trying to protect you." CeCe tries to calm me down but it didn't work! I'm so angry at Dill! I wish he wasn't my brother!

" I don't care! He ruin my date!"

" You shouldn't dating older guys anyway!" Dill demand an answer.

" Again! Non of your business!"

" If you won't tell me, I guess I have to tell mom and dad."

-RGU-

**Tommy POV**

_**I'm here at Dimmesdale University gym for our Senior Prom. Man it's great! The decoration is fix up beautiful and fancy type, Plenty of foods and drinks for everyone. The DJ crank up some bumping music that is so loud and the lights are black lights and the theme was a masquerade ball. It was very nice. **_

_**But I just hate the fact that Chuckie is still going to prom with Colby even though, he dating my cousin, Angelica and Kimi can't stand her. And he suppose to act like everything fine?**_

_**Chuckie is freaking a jackass right now! I'm tired of Chuckie using my cousin! I know he don't give care about Angelica! Lil wrap her arm around mines as she smile at me with delight.**_

" You ok?" she asked.

I nod my head, " Yeah, I'm fine." But she knows I'm lying and notice something going on. Before she could ask, my good friends, Jimmy Neutron and Otto Power walks in with their date, Cindy Vortex and Eliza Thornberry. Jimmy and Cindy are matching with light pink while, Otto and Eliza matching with yellow.

" TP!" Otto gave me a hugged, and I also gave Jimmy a hugged while the girls hugged each other.

" Man! look at you guys!" I said.

" I know, Cindy made wear a light pink dressy shirt." Jimmy complains.

" And it looks great on you! Don't pay attention with Neutron! He complains a lot!" Cindy laughed.

Then, we all laughed along.

" OMG! Lillian! that dress looks great on you!" Eliza compliment the dress.

" Thanks, Eliza! I'm so sorry about your pet monkey, Darwin! He was good pet! He last a long time!" Lil replied.

Eliza nod her head as she cries, " He was! He will be miss!"

" What are we waiting for? Let's party!" Otto was being humorous and we all laugh as we join the party.

-RGU-

**Chuckie POV**

_**Me and Colby was at the punch ale getting some punch as we was talking. **_

" Wow! This prom is off the chain!" I said.

" Off the chain! Nobody doesn't say that anymore, Charles Finster!" Colby laughed.

" Sorry I'm a little too late." I laughed along.

" Thank you for being my prom date! It means a lot!"

" Anytime!" As we lock eyes with each other, But, my sister, Kimi interrupt by walking by and waste some punch on Colby's dress.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD, KIMI!" Colby screams. " WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU!"

" Don't you dare make a move with my brother! He's with someone!" Kimi argues.

" Kimi! What's wrong with you! You acting insane right now!" I was inflamed.

" Maybe next time you should take your girlfriend, Angelica then, taking her!"

" I'll be right back, I need to call my mom to bring me another dress." Colby tells me as she walks away.

As soon she left, I walk away from Kimi as I was embarrassed of see her in person.

" Chuckie! Look I'm sorry-"

" Are you? Kimi you just dump juice on my prom date!"

" Maybe next time you should take Angelica! Have you talk to her?" she asked.

" No! I try calling her but she didn't answer, anyway Why am I telling you all this? You need to worried about your boyfriend, Phil than worried about me." As I was through talking to her.

-RGU-

**Phil POV**

_**I was outside with my friends smoking weed as Kimi doesn't know that I'm outside. I know it's wrong for me doing drugs during Prom. I can't help it. **_

" Dude! Are you suppose to be inside the gym with your girlfriend?" asked Gerald.

" Are you suppose to be with Phoebe? Yeah! That's what I thought!" As I light up another blunt.

" Dude! What if Kimi finds out you doing Drugs again?" Danny question.

" Yeah, she forgave you the first time when you was doing drugs really bad." Tucker comment.

" Can you guys stop! She won't find out ok? Just drop it!" I was getting infuriate.

-RGU-

**Dil POV**

_**I'm so pissed off of my little sister, Starr. I mean, what the hell was she thinking? Mr. Ezra is a teacher? I'm not going to let my little sister turn into a sugar babies and that's final! **_

" Why are you doing this to me? huh? Why can you just leave me alone!" Starr yells at me.

" I'm your brother! It's my job to protect you!" I argue back.

' Well don't! I'm sixteen years old, Dill..."

" Yes! sixteen who acting like a child!" I argue.

" I know you an't calling me childish and you be discovered about aliens." Starr bust me out.

My girlfriend, CeCe tries to break it up, " Come on guys! let's not fight."

" I wish you wasn't my brother! I hate you! Leave me alone!" Starr ran out the Java Lava Coffee House crying in tears.

Then, I pick up a glass cup and threw it on the wall as it crash on the floor. CeCe hold my hand as she knows I'm in pain.

" Dill, it's going to be alright."

" Oh really? My sister is dating a teacher! Soon you know it, they will eventually have sex and I'm not going to let that happened!" I was so indignant.

CeCe wraps her arm around mines as she smiles, " Come over my house so we can talk alone, ok?"

I nod my head, " Sure."

Me and CeCe walk side by side as we was laughing together.

-RGU-

**Susie POV**

_**I just got home as I was keep texting Angelica to see if she was alright, but she didn't respond back. I even try leaving a voicemail and she still didn't respond back. I'm worried about Angelica, I just hope she not in danger.**_

_**My love of my life, Harold came in the living room and had no shirt on and showing his sexy six packs, and muscle arms. But wearing this hot blue and white pajamas pants. As he sat beside me on the couch and we share a sexy passion romantic kiss.**_

" How's Bobby?" I asked.

" He's good! I just put him to bed."

" That's good!" I smiled with delight.

" How did it go with Lil and Kimi?" he asked.

" It's good! They look beautiful with their prom dress!"

" That's great!" Then, Harold notice something bothering me. " What's wrong?'

" Angelica. I try texting her and calling her and she didn't respond back. And she was supposed to show up."

" Maybe she has something she has to be." Harold guess.

" It's not like her, I'm worried about her." I cried. Then, I lay my head in his bare chest as he wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my head.

" Don't worried! It's going to be alright, I promise!" Harold replied.

-RGU-

**Angelica Is In Danger POV**

_**Angelica was ran off the road as she was heading toward Kimi's place to tell Susie that Savannah and Doug was behind Regina's death. **_

_**Some red SUV hit Angelica as she hit the light pole and was bruise up and bleeding really bad, as she was knocked out. Some girl got out the truck and walk toward Angelica's car and notice she knocks out cold.**_

_**Then, she dials and call someone on the phone.**_

" Hello? Yes! I took care of it! I'll see you soon." It was revealed it was Helga.

Helga went through Angelica's purse and found her phone and camera and took it with her and left her in the dust.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**What you guys think? **

**Can Tommy trust Chuckie? **

**Will the brother and sister siblings: Chuckie/Kimi and Dill/Starr will work things out?**

** Will Kimi finds out that Phil is still using drugs?**

**What's going to happends next on Dill and CeCe romance?**

**Susie finds out Angelica is in danger?**

**Who behind all this drama of Regina's death? Or there's more?**

**Tell Me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rugrats**:** Growing Up!**

**This is Chapter 19 of " Rugrats:Growing Up! In this chapter, Chuckie and Colby kiss, Kimi finds Phil using drugs again, Dil and CeCe finally had sex, Harold and Susie went to visits Harold's parents as things gets races, Tommy bonds with his father Stu, Lil got accepted to Penn University, Starr finds Angelica laying on the road injured.**

**Tommy POV**

_**Today is Saturday! My dad is always wants this father and son fishing since two months! My brother Dil ditch the father and sons fishing by spending the night over his girlfriend's house. Lucky! Anyway, it's good! Me and my father never bonded in a while! So it's good to bond with my dad and my dad can stop invent one of his invention.**_

" How do you like this father and son bonding, son?" asked Stu.

I nod my head, " It's great, dad!" I lied, I hate going fishing! But I'm glad I'm bonding with him. " I'm glad were spending time together."

" Me too! "My dad smile down at me. " Unlike your brother, Dil. He rather spend time with CeCe than spending time with me." My dad broke down.

I patted my dad on the back as I smile, " Don't worried dad! Everything will be fine. We got each other."

-RGU-

**Dill POV**

_**Me and CeCe finally had sex! and trust me, it was worth it! The sex was great! It was the best experience I've ever had! Me and CeCe was alone at her house while her parents was at work and her brother, Bebe was going out with his friends.**_

_**CeCe cover herself in the blanket as she lay her head on my bare chest.**_

"Whao!" CeCe smiled.

" You can say that again!" I retorted. " I'm glad we here together."

" Me too." CeCe replied. " This is my first time I did this."

I nod my head, " I know." I responded. " It's my first time also." I announced the truth.

" Really?" she asked.

I nod my head, " I know I don't like some virgin who never had sex before, but that's the truth."

" I'm so glad I'm with you, I love you Dill!" CeCe cried.

" I love you, too!" I whisper as I kiss her tenderly, and got on top of her and moving back and forth as she groaned.

-RGU-

**Chuckie POV**

_**Me and Colby was at the Java Lava Coffee Shop as we was doing our homework in Bridge Math. Somehow I can't stop staring at Colby. She beautiful, she smart, and talented. I feel so connected to her. **_

_**Colby was wearing a green and black top with black leggings and black heels. She has the most beautiful golden black hair I've ever seen. **_

_**She looks like another Carrie Underwood, Colby can also sing like her, she loves Country music and Pop music also.**_

_**As we was working on our Bridge Math Homework, Colby caught me staring at her as she blushed.**_

" Charles Finster are you staring at me?" she asked.

" No!" I lied.

Colby gave me the look on her face, " Really Charles? Because it looks like you are." Colby stated.

" Ok I lie!" I confided. " I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." I apologizes.

" You don't have to apologizes, Chuckie! I was just teasing you." she laughed. " I think it was pretty hot!"

" Oh really?" I commented.

" Uh huh! Totally!" Colby smiled as we share a passion kiss.

Suddenly, my dad, Chaz Finster ruin the moment.

" Chuckie! I didn't know you were here." he asked.

" Yeah! And I didn't know you were working today." I was ashamed of my dad.

" Hello Mr. Finster!" Colby told my dad.

" Dad this is Colby McCulley." I explained.

" Nice to meet you, Colby! You are more than welcome to come to the Java Lava." said my dad.

" Thanks Mr. Finster."

" You welcome. And Chuckie, while you are here, I want you to help me stock something in the back, ok?"

I nod my head, " Sure dad, I promise." I replied.

" Good! I'll leave you two love birds alone." my dad laughed.

As he walk away, I apologizes to Colby about my dad, " Sorry! My dad, he does that sometimes."

" It doesn't bother me, now where were we?" she questioned.

" I think I remember." As me and Colby went back to kissing again.

-RGU-

**Kimi POV**

_**As I was walking on the town square with my dog, Fifi. I was talking to my girlfriend, Lillian Deville as she has some good news to tell me.**_

" Hey Lillian! What's the good news?" I asked.

" I got accepted to Penn University!" Lil announce.

" Congrats girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!"

" Thanks! I guess can't wait to tell Tommy that I got accept it!"

" You mean you didn't tell him?" I asked.

" No! Tommy is with Mr. Stu fishing." Lil answered.

" When are you going to tell him?" I question.

" I don't know at the moment, right now I'm working on how to pay for my dorm room."

" You need to tell him soon..." I saw Phil in a SUV Truck with Gerald, BeBe Proud, and Chester smoking marijuana and drinking.

Boy was I pissed when I saw Phillip doing drugs again.

" Lil I'm going to have to call you back, I got something that I need to deal with right now."

" Sure! I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

" Ok! Bye girl." Once I hang up, I walk over there toward Phillip as I dump liquor all over him.

" What the hell Kimi!" he complained.

" You lie to me! Why the hell are you using drugs again! I'm having your baby, Phillip! Why are you doing this to us?" I demand an answer.

" Because I can't be a father!" Phil confided. " I don't know if I can be a father yet." Phil broke down into tears.

-RGU-

**Susie POV**

_**Me, Harold and Sam went to visit Harold's parents Mr. and Mrs. Turner from Dimesdale. Harold's mother was remarried few years ago after her dear husband. Mr. Frumpkin pass away. **_

_**I'm really not too sure to be visiting Mr. and Mrs. Turner after I know they might have a problem with me because I'm black. But, Harold doesn't think that way, he think his parents should accept him married a black woman.**_

" Harold, are you sure your parents are ok with me being her?" I asked.

" They will once they meet you."

" You didn't tell them that I was black?" I complained. " What you tell them? That I was white?"

" Susie chill! my parents will be ok with you and Sam. I promise." He kiss me tenderly.

" You better."

Once he knocks on the door, Timmy Turner opens the door and was shocked to his brother with a black woman.

" Hey bro! What you doing with her? White chick is not good enough for you?" he laughed.

I turn toward Harold and gave him I'll kill you face and smile back at Timmy.

-RGU-

**Starr POV**

_**I was driving off to Ezra's house to meet up with him and also apologizes of my stupid brother's behavior! I hate how my brothers always gets in my business and treat me like I'm a little kid! **_

_**Well as I was driving, a saw a woman laying on the road hurt, as I stop the car, got out and ran toward the woman.**_

_**As I got close toward the woman, I gasped and cries in tears as I saw my cousin, Angelica laying here alone in pain.**_

" Angelica? Angelica wake up! wake up!" I cried.

Angelica opens her eyes as she totally confuse right now, " Starr? Is that really you? she whispered.

I nod my head, as I fix her hair back, "yes! of course it's me. I responded. " Are you ok? What happened?"

" I don't know, I can't remember!" she answered. " Starr you got to help me, someone is after me!" she cried.

" Who's after you?" I question.

Angelica shook her head, " I don't know! You must protect Susie also! It has something to do with Regina's death! Please!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
